Belum (Chapter 1)
by Serloah Kim
Summary: "Na..nama? Namaku?" apa-apaan ini, aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat siapa namaku. Ada apa ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Belum**** (****C****hapter 1)**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Drama, Band Fic**

**Rating : ****PG-15**

**Length : ****Chaptered**

**Cast :**

**Hasoo **

**Eunhyuk**

**All of Super Junior members **

**Other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciiittttt…..

BRUKKK!

.

.

.

"Kya! Manager hyung! Siapa dia?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi"

"Tapi siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Lagipula tak ada satupun identitas yang dibawanya"

"Hyung, lihat! Kepalanya berdarah"

"Cepat obati lukanya, sebelum tambah parah"

"Ne"

.

.

.

Sinar terang memasuki mataku. Kusipitkan mataku untuk beradaptasi. Ah, kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit sekali?

"Hyungdeul! Manager hyung! Dia sudah sadar!"

Kudengar suara laki-laki berteriak. Seketika saat kubuka mataku, kulihat banyak laki-laki mengerumuniku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya salah seorang dari laki-laki itu

"Siapa kalian?" tanyaku bingung. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Aku pun mencoba untuk duduk.

"Eh, jangan bangun dulu, tiduran saja. Kepalamu pasti masih sakit" kata salah seorang itu

"Annio, tidak apa" Kataku sambil masih memegangi kepala yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu agasshi?"

"Na..nama? Namaku?" apa-apaan ini, aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat siapa namaku. Ada apa ini?

"Iya, namamu agasshi, siapa?"

"Tunggu dulu, tapi kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanyaku balik

"Maafkan aku agasshi, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Kepalamu berdarah dan kau pingsan. Makanya aku bawa kau kesini" jadi aku korban tabrakan? Lalu, kenapa aku tidak mengingat semuanya?

"Agasshi?" seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, aku harus pulang" Kau gila berkata seperti itu? Bahkan dirimu saja kau tak ingat? Apalagi rumah? Bodohnya aku!

"Dimana rumahmu? Akan kuantarkan kau pulang" kata laki-laki yang mengaku menabrakku tadi

"Aku..aku lupa"

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung

"Kau lupa ingatan agasshi?" salah seorang menyahut. Semuanya pun terbelalak kaget. Hah? Lupa ingatan?

"Manager hyung, apakah saat tadi kau menabraknya, dia terbentur sesuatu yang keras?" tanya salah seorang

"Tentu saja. Kepalanya menabrak trotoar, maka dari itu kepalanya berdarah" kata orang yang dipanggil manager hyung itu. Dia berkata sangat santai dan tampak sangat tidak bersalah -.-

"Yak! Jadi kau benar-benar lupa ingatan?" tanya salah seorang syok. Aku hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu

"Manager hyung, bagaimana ini?"

"Ah, kita laporkan polisi saja untuk membantu mencari keluarganya"

"Kau gila? Kalau kita lapor ke polisi, itu berarti kita juga mengaku kalau akulah yang menabraknya. Aku bisa saja dipenjara. Dan masalah terbesarnya adalah Soo Man atau.. media" kata si manager hyung itu dengan sedikit kesal. Apa maksudnya?

"Ehm, aku bisa mencari keluargaku sendiri, kalian tak perlu repot-repot" kataku sembari beranjak dari tempat dudukku

"Eh, jangan! Kau.. kau tinggal disini saja" kata si manager hyung itu

"Manager hyung?!" laki-laki yang lainnya melotot tak percaya. Aku jadi takut .

"Kami akan bantu mencari keluargamu. Tapi untuk sementara, tinggallah disini. Paling tidak sampai kami menemukan keluargamu atau ingatanmu sudah pulih" katanya

"Manager, bagaimana kalau Lee Soo Man tahu?"

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kalian tenanglah" kulihat yang lain bisa bernafas lega. Aku tinggal disini?

"Agasshi, jadi untuk sementara kau tinggal disini ya?"

"Disini?" tanyaku tak percaya

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku tak melihat ada wanita selain aku disini" kataku sambil mencari-cari sesosok wanita lain disini. Kulihat mereka pun beradu pandang

"Tapi kami semua orang baik-baik kok. Kami tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu" kata salah seorang dari mereka yang disambut anggukan yang lain. Aku agak bimbang. Tapi aku juga nggak tau harus kemana lagi. Karena statusku sekarang adalah "Korban Tabrakan yang Lupa Ingatan". Menyedihkan sekali bukan? Hah, bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengiyakannya saja, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Dan semoga saja tidak ada yang berbahaya disini.

"Ah, syukurlah. Ya sudah, aku akan mencari perlengkapan untukmu. Aku akan segera kembali" kata si manager hyung itu, lalu bergegas pergi.

"Oke, sekarang kau juga menjadi bagian dari kami. Selamat datang di dorm kami" kata salah seorang

"Oya, sekarang perkenalan dulu. Aku Park Jung Soo, biasa dipanggil Leeteuk. Aku yang paling tua disini. Bangapta" katanya sambil menunduk

"Aku Kim Heechul, panggil saja aku Heenim. Dan aku yang tercantik disini" katanya. Sungguh percaya diri sekali ini laki-laki -.-"

"Aku Kim Jong Woon. Tapi biasa dipanggil Yesung. Mannaseo bangapseumnida" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aura aneh kurasakan saat aku menatapnya -.-

"Aku Shindong Hee. Yang paling gendut disini, tapi aku paling menggemaskan" katanya. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Dan ini Cho Kyuhyun. Kami couple yang paling serasi" kata mereka mengenalkan diri. Couple?

"Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Choi Siwon. Siwon imnida" Wah, laki-laki ini ganteng, badannya pun tinggi besar. Sempurna. *.*

"Aku Kim Ryeowook. Eternal magnae disini. Salam kenal" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Aku Lee Donghae, dan ini sahabatku, Lee Hyuk Jae. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae, dan dia Eunhyuk" kupandangi kedua orang terakhir ini. Tampan. Sahabat yang serasi. Tapi kurasa aku lebih tertarik dengan Eunhyuk. Menurutku, dia paling berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Dan yang tadi itu, Manager hyung. Dia manager kami" kata Leeteuk.

"Manager?" tanyaku

"Ne, kami ini sebuah boyband. Super Junior. Makanya kami tinggal satu atap di dorm ini"

"Super Junior?" ulangku. Leeteuk hanya menggangguk

"Ah, suatu saat kau pasti akan ingat pada boyband kami. Oya, kau harus punya nama kan? Kalau tidak kami tidak bisa memanggilmu" kata Shindong. Semua terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mungkin memikirkan nama yang pas untukku. Em, mungkin.. "Anak Hilang" atau "Si Lupa Ingatan" atau..

"Bagaimana dengan Hasoo?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengusulkan nama itu.

"Emm… nama yang bagus" kataku. Semuanya pun menggangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan memanggilmu Hasoo. Dan kau, panggil kami oppa" aku pun mengangguk.

"Dan kau pun sekarang resmi menjadi yeodongsaeng kami. Arraseo?" tanya Yesung oppa.

"Ne, untuk sementara" jawabku datar. Mereka pun bertatapan namun langsung tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah Hasoo, biar kesehatanmu cepat pulih" kata Leeteuk oppa

"Pakai kamar di ujung sana. Yang disebelah kamar Eunhyuk" sambungnya. Aku pun mengangguk dan menuju kamar yang ditunjukkan Leeteuk oppa. Dan… tidur.

.

.

.

"Ah, yeoboseyo? Oh, ne baiklah. Jam berapa? Ne, kami akan datang tepat waktu. Apa? Opera? Wah, itu harus kami bicarakan dengan manager dulu, Anda tahu kan itu lagu baru? Ya, Anda bisa langsung menghubungi manager kami. Ne, kamsahamnida" Leeteuk oppa pun menutup telfon

"Hyung, kami pergi ke Sukira ya, mungkin pulang agak malam" kata Sungmin oppa berpamitan pada Leeteuk oppa

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hasoo-ya" kata Ryeowook oppa sembari meengelus kepalaku. Mereka berdua pun pergi

"Kya! Donghae hyung! Kau kemanakan PSP ku?" suara Kyuhyun oppa menggelegar di dorm

"Aku sudah mengembalikannya Kyu-ah" kata Donghae oppa

"Ada apa oppa?" tanyaku

"PSP ku, yang berwarna hitam biru. Kau lihat tidak Hasoo?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa sambil mengacak-acak dorm

"Yak! Kyuhyun! Jangan acak-acak dorm!" Leeteuk oppa berteriak memarahi Kyuhyun oppa

"Ah, ini PSP mu kan oppa?" tanyaku sambil menyerahkan PSP hitam biru milik Kyuhyun oppa

"Wah, terima kasih Hasoo! Makanya hyung, kalau pinjam kembalikan yang benar" Kyuhyun oppa mendengus sambil kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hasoo-ya? Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Siwon oppa

"Ne oppa, apa?" tanyaku

"Tolong lipatkan lagi kemeja yang di tempat tidurku ya? Aku benar-benar terburu-buru sekarang" pintanya sambil tergesa-gesa

"Siwon! Kau kira Hasoo pembantu kita? Bereskan sendiri!" Leeteuk oppa kembali marah-marah -.-

"Tidak apa oppa. Baiklah, nanti aku lipatkan"

"Wah, terima kasih Hasoo-ya. Aku pergi dulu" katanya sambil memelukku lalu berlalu pergi

"Hah, apa-apaan ini?!" tiba-tiba Heechul oppa keluar dari kamarnya membawa sebuah tube kosmetik

"Ada apa lagi Heenim-ah?" tanya Leeteuk oppa mencoba sabar

"BB cream milikku habis! Bagaimana aku bisa dandan?! Hah, damn!" gerutunya kesal

"Minta saja milik Ryeowook" kata Leeteuk oppa.

"Ah, kau benar!" Heechul oppa pun segera bergegas ke kamar Ryeowook oppa

"Aku belum melihat Eunhyuk dari tadi, apa mungkin dia belum bangun ya? Ah dasar pemalas! Hasoo-ya, bisa kau bangunkan dia?" pinta Leeteuk oppa

"Ne" aku pun langsung menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintunya

"Oppa?" aku memanggilnya. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Lalu kulihat ia masih meringkuk nyaman dalam selimutnya

"Oppa, bangunlah. Ini sudah hampir siang" kataku membangunkannya. Ia belum bangun juga. Lalu aku sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya untuk membangunkannya

"Ehm" gumam Eunhyuk oppa sambil menggeliat pelan

"Oppa, bangun. Kajja" kataku lagi. Akhirnya dia pun membuka matanya.

"Ada apa huh?" tanyanya setengah sadar sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

"Ayo bangun. Mandi lalu sarapan. Biar aku yang membereskan tempat tidurmu" Eunhyuk oppa pun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Saat aku selesai membereskan tempat tidur Eunhyuk oppa, tiba-tiba Leeteuk oppa memanggilku

"Ada apa oppa?" tanyaku bergegas menghampirinya

"Eunhyuk sudah bangun?"

"Sudah, dia sedang mandi oppa"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku dan Heechul akan pergi. Mungkin pulangnya malam. Oya, Shindong sudah pergi dari kemarin. Mungkin hari ini tidak pulang lagi. Ia menginap di rumah tunangannya. Dan Donghae dia ada syuting di Taiwan satu minggu ini, dan ia barusan pergi juga. Jadi tidak usah mencari mereka. Kalau Yesung, sebentar lagi dia juga kembali"

"Dan kalau kau mau makan, ambil saja makanan yang ada di kulkas, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Atau kalau kau mau memasak sendiri juga tidak masalah"

"Aku juga titip Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Hari ini mereka free kegiatan. Tapi tolong katakan pada Eunhyuk untuk menghubungiku siang ini. Arraseo?"

"Baik oppa" kataku. Banyak sekali kata yang diucapkannya, dia memang kakak yang paling perhatian. Lalu Leeteuk oppa dan Heechul oppa pun meninggalkan dorm.

Wah, dorm ini jadi sepi sekali. Hanya terdengar suara guyuran air dari kamar mandi dan suara-suara aneh yang mungkin berasal dari PSP milik Kyuhyun oppa. Padahal tadi pagi, ributnya setengah mati. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ya? Eunhyuk oppa masih mandi, dan Kyuhyun oppa… kurasa dia masih sibuk dengan PSP nya, aku tidak mau mengganggu.

Kring.. Kring.. Kring..

Tiba-tiba saja telfon dorm berbunyi. Apa aku harus mengangkatnya? Tapi.. ya sudahlah

"Yeoboseyo?" sapaku

"Ah, Hasoo-ya?" tanya orang diseberang sana

"Ne, nuguimnikka?" tanyaku

"Ini aku manager. Apa kau sudah menerima kiriman perlengkapanmu?"

"Sudah oppa. Tadi pagi Leeteuk oppa yang menyerahkannya padaku"

"Oh, baiklah. Tidak terjadi masalah kan?"

"Annio oppa. Semua baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah. Sekarang kau di dorm sendirian?"

"Tidak oppa. Ada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk oppa juga"

"Oh, oke. Nanti aku akan menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke dorm. Jaga dirimu ya"

"Baik oppa"

"Annyeong"

"Annyeong"

Tut.. tut.. telfon pun terputus

"Siapa yang telfon Hasoo?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangku

"Ah, oppa. Kau mengagetkanku. Itu dari manager" kataku sambil berjalan ke sofa dan menyalakan TV

"Oh" Kyuhyun oppa pun ikut duduk di sofa sebelahku

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa sembari melihat sekeliling

"Mereka sudah pergi melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Kalau Eunhyuk oppa, dia masih mandi" kataku. Kyuhyun oppa hanya mengangguk dan memainkan PSP nya lagi. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Suasana jadi agak canggung

"Oppa tidak ada kegiatan hari ini?" tanyaku membuka suasana

"Annio. Aku sengaja meliburkan diri. Lelah jika harus selalu berada di depan kamera. Entah itu nyanyi, nge-dance, atau bahkan acting" jelasnya masih dengan mata yang tertuju penuh pada layar PSP

"Kalian sangat terkenal dan sibuk ya?" tanyaku. Seketika Kyuhyun oppa menatapku bingung

"Kau baru tahu? Ah, iya! Kau kan sedang lupa ingatan" katanya santai. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata sesantai itu. Kau kira enak apa lupa ingatan? Gerutuku dalam hati

"Ah, kenapa sepi sekali disini?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk oppa muncul disebelahku

"Yang lain sudah pergi hyung" sahut Kyuhyun oppa

"Hasoo-ya, apa kau mendengar suara tadi?" kata Eunhyuk oppa pura-pura tak melihat Kyuhyun oppa yang ada disampingku

"Yak! Hyung! Bisa-bisanya kau pura-pura tak melihatku? Apa aku terlalu tampan sehingga kau iri padaku?" protes Kyuhyun oppa

"Hah? Kenapa kau sambung-sambungkan begitu? Hei, Kyu! Dunia juga sudah mengakui kalau yang tertampan itu aku" timpal Eunhyuk oppa

"Heh, hyung monyet! Kau salah! Dunia yang mengakuiku, bukan dirimu!"

"Hey Hasoo-ya, menurutmu diantara kami berdua siapa yang paling tampan?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk oppa bertanya padaku. Kenapa aku jadi disangkut pautkan begini?

"Ah, kalian berdua tampan" jawabku

"Hahaha, aku yakin Hasoo hanya kasihan padamu hyung" ledek Kyuhyun oppa

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Hasoo itu kasihannya padamu. Dia tak mau menyakiti dirimu karena pada aslinya kau lah yang jelek" Tuh kan, namaku disebut-sebut lagi

"Yak, oppadeul jangan berantem seperti anak kecil gitu dong" leraiku

"Dia yang mulai duluan Hasoo-ya" kata Kyuhyun oppa

"Sudahlah. Kalian belum sarapan kan? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tawarku

"Kau bisa masak Hasoo?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa

"Ya, akan kucoba. Aku juga tidak ingat apakah sebelumnya aku bisa masak atau tidak" kataku

"Ya sudah, maukah kau membuatkanku bibimbap?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa. Bimbimbap? Sepertinya tadi pagi ada yang menyebutkan nama masakan itu..

"Bibimbap itu yang sejenis nasi dengan berbagai sayur dan lauk diatasnya kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Kau ingat? Baguslah. Buatkan satu untukku ya" kata Eunhyuk oppa

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan"

"Aku juga ya Hasoo" kata Kyuhyun oppa

"Yeilah ini orang, ikut-ikutan aja" kata Eunhyuk oppa

"Apa masalahmu hyung? Suka-suka aku dong" balas Kyuhyun oppa

"Sudahlah oppadeul. Akan kubuatkan sebentar" kataku sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Aku pun menyiapkan bahan-bahannya

10 menit kemudian…

"Tada! Ini dia bibimbapnya. Semoga rasanya enak" kataku sambil membawa 2 mangkuk bibimbap

"Wah, kelihatannya enak. Selamat makan!" kata Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk oppa

"Hmm…"

"Bagaimana rasanya oppa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Enak Hasoo, kau ternyata bisa masak juga ya" kata Eunhyuk oppa

"Iya benar. Kalau aku boleh jujur, rasanya hampir seperti masakan Ryeowook hyung" kata Kyuhyun oppa

"Wah, Ryeowook oppa bisa masak juga ya?" tanyaku

"Iya, dia sudah seperti koki kalau masak" Hebat juga ternyata Ryeowook oppa. Laki-laki tapi jago masak, kalau ada waktu, aku bisa juga minta tolong diajari masak. Ya itung itung membuka kembali ingatanku yang hilang. Ah, ide bagus!

"Oya, Eunhyuk oppa. Tadi Leeteuk oppa pesan, katanya kau disuruh menghubunginya siang ini" hampir saja aku lupa menyampaikannya

"Oh, ne. Terima kasih Hasoo" kata Eunhyuk oppa. Aku pun hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu hal, apa ya?

Aigo! Kemejanya Siwon oppa lupa kulipat!

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Belum (Chapter 2)

**Title : ****Belum**** (****C****hapter ****2****)**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Drama, Band Fic**

**Rating : ****PG-15**

**Length : ****Chaptered**

**Cast :**

**Hasoo **

**Eunhyuk**

**All of Super Junior members **

**Other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika dihitung-hitung, sudah berapa hari aku tinggal disini ya? Hah, entahlah. Aku tidak pernah menghitungnya. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang ingatanku masih belum balik juga ya? Aku kan jadi semakin merasa tidak enak dengan oppadeul. Aku hanya merepotkan mereka terus. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apa yang akan aku lakukan kedepannya. Apalagi jika ingatanku tidak pulih-pulih. Dan jika kupaksa untuk mengingatnya, kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Karena tidak mau oppadeul mengkhawatirkanku, jadi kuhentikan aksi paksa ingatanku itu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin minta periksa ke dokter, tapi itu membutuhkan biaya bukan? Dan aku tak mau merepotkan oppadeul lagi. Karena aku yakin, pada hakikatnya keberadaanku disini juga sudah merepotkan dan menganggu aktivitas mereka. Tapi sebentar.. kalau kutelaah lebih dalam, apakah aku benar-benar menganggu mereka? Mereka kan sibuk dengan karir keartisan mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah punya waktu libur. Jadi pada intinya, aku terkurung sendirian di dorm seluas dan semewah ini.

Semua pekerjaan sudah kulakukan. Menyapu, mengepel, dan membereskan kamar-kamar oppadeul. Aku jadi merasa seperti seorang pembantu -.- Tapi itu semua hitung-hitung untuk membalas kebaikan mereka yang telah mau menanggung hidupku selama disini.

Ting.. tong…

Suara bel itu membuyarkan lamunan panjangku. Siapa yang mengebel ya? Apakah oppadeul? Apa mungkin mereka sudah pulang secepat ini?

"Annyeonghas..se..yo" kataku tebata-bata. Siapa orang ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Dan dia bukan salah satu dari oppadeul yang kukenal. Siapa ya? Perwakannya tinggi besar hampir seperti Siwon oppa namun lebih tinggi lagi, berkulit putih dan bermata sipit juga.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo. Eh, kamu siapa?" kenapa jadi dia yang bertanya duluan? Bukankah aku yang harusnya bertanya duluan?

"Mianhe, apakah Anda tamunya Super Junior oppadeul? Tapi kurasa mereka tadi tidak menitip pesan apapun padaku" kataku berusaha sesopan mungkin

"Aku ini.."

"Ah, lebih baik Anda masuk ke dalam dulu. Silahkan" kataku mempersilahkan laki-laki ini masuk

"Joeseonghamnida, boleh kutahu siapa Anda ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku saat kami sudah sama-sama duduk di sofa

"Aku Hangeng, Tan Hangeng. Aku mantan personil Super Junior, dan aku berasal dari China. Aku kesini berniat mengunjungi member yang lain" jelasnya. Jadi lelaki ini mantan personil Super Junior?

"Lalu siapa kamu? Penunggu dorm?" tanya lelaki bernama Hangeng ini. Penunggu? Kau kira aku setan apa? Umpatku dalam hati

"Aku Hasoo. Panjang ceritanya aku bisa sampai disini, jadi…" aku pun menjelaskan panjang lebar cerita tentang manager hyung yang menabrakku sampai bagaimana aku bisa tinggal disini

"Oh, begitu ceritanya. Berarti kau sudah lama tinggal disini?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Lalu kemana member yang lain?" tanyanya lagi

"Masih ada schedule manggung. Mereka biasanya pulang larut malam"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku menginap disini saja. Dimana kamar kosong?"

"Yang ditengah itu Hangeng-ssi" kataku sambil menunjuk kamar kosong itu

"Tidak usah formal begitu, panggil aku oppa saja" katanya

"Ya sudah, aku istirahat dulu, lelah perjalanan China-Korea. Oya, kalau mereka pulang, tolong bangunkan aku ya, Hasoo"

"Baiklah oppa, selamat beristirahat" Hangeng oppa pun menuju kamar dan menutup pintu

Kring.. kring.. kring..

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Hasoo-ya? Ini Heenim"

"Ne oppa?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum oppa, lagipula ini masih jam 8… Oppa masih bersama yang lainnya?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi kami pulang. Aku disuruh Leeteuk hyung memastikan keadaanmu, baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya oppa, aku baik-baik saja"

"Oke, kami sudah dimobil sekarang, tunggu saja kami pulang ya"

"Eh, chamkaman oppa"

"Ada apa Hasoo-ya?"

"Kau mengenal Tan.. Han.. geng?" tanyaku sambil mengingat-ingat nama lelaki itu tadi

"Hangeng chagi? Tentu aku mengenalnya, darimana kau tahu dia?"

"Dia ada di dorm sekarang"

"WHAT?! Jangan bercanda Hasoo!" refleks aku menjauhkan telfon dari telingaku. Heechul oppa hobi teriak-teriak ya?

"Hasoo! Kau sungguhan?!" tanyanya memaksa

"Ne oppa"

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengebut pulangnya! Tahan dia jangan sambil pergi. Annyeong"

Tut..tut..tut..

Telfonnya terputus. Padahal aku mau bilang kalau Hangeng oppa sedang tidur, jadi tidak usah kutahan saja dia pasti tidak akan pergi -.- Oya, kenapa Heechul oppa terdengar panik sekali saat tahu Hangeng oppa ada di dorm? Dan tadi ia memanggil Hangeng oppa apa? Chagi? O.o

10 menit kemudian…

Ting tong ting tong ting tong. Bel dorm dipencet beberapa kali dengan tempo cepat. Tidak sabaran sekali orang ini -.-

"Hasoo-ya, cepat buka pintunya!" kudengar suara Heechul oppa teriak-teriak diluar

Ceklek. Aku pun membuka pintunya. Seketika mungkin Heechul oppa masuk melewatiku begitu saja.

"Mana dia?" Heechul oppa tampak panik sendiri

"Di kamar i.." belum selesai aku berbicara, tiba-tiba Hangeng oppa keluar dari kamar

"Hangeng?" oppadeul pun terbelalak kaget. Tak terkecuali Heechul oppa. Dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hangeng oppa. Mereka saling memeluk dan melepas rindu. Seperti sepasang kekasih, apa-apaan mereka berdua ini?

"Chagiya, kau jahat! Tidak pernah memberi kabar padaku! Kau sudah tidak cinta padaku, hah?" Heechul oppa pun memukul dada Hangeng oppa. Chagiya? Cinta? Semua yang mengerti, tolong jelaskan padaku apa maksud mereka berdua - -'

"Bukan begitu chagiya, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk, dan.." belum sempat Hangeng oppa selesai bicara, tiba-tiba saja Heechul oppa langsung mencium bibir Hangeng oppa. Dan seketika itu pula kurasakan salah satu tangan oppadeul menutup mataku

"Kalian! Jangan lakukan disini!" kudengar Leeteuk oppa yang setengah berbisik memarahi Heechul dan Hangeng oppa. Lalu setelah itu kudengar suara pintu ditutup dan tangan yang menutupi mataku terbuka

Lalu kulihat oppadeul bertingkah aneh, seperti canggung. Apa tadi mereka berdua berciuman? Apa aku salah lihat?

"Oppadeul.." belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku tiba-tiba Leeteuk oppa memotong kata-kataku

"Ah, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Eunhyuk, antarkan dia ke kamar" lalu Eunhyuk oppa pun menggiringku ke kamar

Sesampainya di kamar….

"Em, ya sudah… kau.. tidurlah Hasoo" kata Eunhyuk oppa. Kurasakan dia sedikit canggung

"Ada apa sih oppa? Kenapa tadi mataku ditutup? Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi aku melihat kalau dua laki-laki itu berciuman

"Ah, tidak. Sudah, tidurlah" aku hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan dikepalaku yang mau aku tanyakan, tapi ya sudahlah. Lalu Eunhyuk oppa pun menyelimutiku dan mengelus kepalaku. Hah, selama beberapa hari di dorm aku selalu luluh jika berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk oppa

"Perlu kunyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu? Agar tidurmu lebih nyenyak" tawar Eunhyuk oppa. Wah, sekarang ini aku merasa seperti terbang. Bayangkan saja, seorang Eunhyuk Super Junior yang pastinya memiliki jutaan fans diluar sana bersedia menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untukku -^.^-

"Asalkan jangan nge-rap ya oppa. Nanti aku nggak jadi tidur dan malah nge-dance lagi" candaku. Dia pun tertawa. Lalu mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku

"_I wanna love you I can't live without you.. Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgo.. I wanna love you I really need you.. jigeum idaero modeun geol boryeo dugeo.. I wanna have you nae modeun geol julkkae… ijeneun noege yaksok halkke" _tak terasa aku pun dibuat tidur oleh suaranya yang khas itu

.

.

.

"Hihihi, Hangeng.. geli" suara manja Heechul oppa terdengar saat aku baru saja menyiapkan sarapan bersama Ryeowook oppa untuk oppadeul yang lainnya

"Kau tetap tidak berubah chagi. Tetap sama seperti dulu" kata Hangeng oppa sambil mencolek dagu Heechul oppa. Heechul oppa pun tampak malu-malu

"Selalu jika bersamamu chagi" sahut Heechul oppa sambil tersenyum. Kulihat mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka

"Ehem ehem" suara deheman Leeteuk oppa menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua

"Punya malu sedikitlah di depan Hasoo" Yesung oppa setengah berbisik menegur mereka. Aku pura-pura tidak tahu dan sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Kulihat dari ekor mataku mereka berdua lalu berjauhan dan duduk di meja makan

"Makanan siap" suara Ryeowook oppa menggema di ruang makan disambut antusiasme oppadeul yang lain

"Mari kuambilkan makananmu oppa" tawarku pada Leeteuk oppa

"Oh, gomawo Hasoo-ya. Ini" katanya sambil menyodorkan piringnya

"Hasoo-ya, tolong ambilkan udangnya dong"

"Aku sekalian sini"

"Hasoo-ya, aku mau tambah nasi"

"Bisa tolong tambahkan kuahnya Hasoo-ya?"

"Hasoo-ya, mana minumku?"

"Hei hei! Ambil kebutuhan kalian sendiri, jangan suruh-suruh Hasoo terus" Leeteuk oppa menegur member lainnya

"Hasoo-ya, sekarang kau duduk lalu makanlah, abaikan saja mereka itu" sambungnya

"Tidak apa oppa" kataku membela oppadeul yang lain

"Iya hyung ini kenapa sih? Kita kan cuma minta tolong, iya kan Hasoo?" aku hanya tersenyum. Inilah kegiatanku setiap paginya, menyiapkan sarapan dan meladeni oppadeul. Bahkan sampai sibuknya, aku terkadang suka lupa makan sendiri. Alhasil, saat jam makan siang, aku makan lebih banyak, hehe

"Siapa diantara kalian yang hari ini free kegiatan?" tanya Leeteuk oppa mengabsen seperti biasanya

"Aku" jawab Hangeng dan Heechul oppa bebarengan

"Heechul hyung, hari ini kan kau ada siaran di KBS" tiba-tiba Siwon oppa mengingatkannya

"Ah.. Padahal aku ingin berdua dengan Hangeng chagi" rengek Heechul oppa dengan gaya manjanya

"Aku kan bisa ikut denganmu, setelah kau selesai kita jalan-jalan, ne?" kata Hangeng oppa

"Jinjja? Wah, ayo kita siap-siap" kata Heecheul oppa bersemangat lalu menarik Hangeng oppa kembali ke kamar

"Aku free hari ini hyung" kata Donghae oppa

"Aku dan Ryeowook sih siarannya nanti malam, jadi hari ini kami di dorm saja" kata Sungmin oppa juga

"Baguslah, ada yang menjaga Hasoo" kata Leeteuk oppa. Kenapa aku harus dijaga segala? Biasanya juga ditinggal sendirian -.-

"Kalian, jaga jangan sampai mereka melakukan sesuatu di dorm sekembalinya dari KBS" ancam Leeteuk oppa sambil menunjuk Donghae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook oppa. Melakukan sesuatu? -. -"

"Ne hyung" jawab mereka bertiga kompak. Lalu member lain pun berpamitan padaku, termasuk Heechul dan Hangeng oppa yang sejak keluar dari kamar tadi tidak pernah melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka. Dan seperti biasanya juga Siwon oppa selalu memelukku sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas baru melepasnya. Kalau kata oppadeul lainnya Siwon oppa memang suka memeluk orang -.-

"Aku akan segera pulang. Jaga dirimu ya" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil mengusap-usap pipiku. Aku yakin sekarang pipiku berubah warna bersemu kemerahan . lalu mereka semua pun lenyap

"Aku bantu cuci piring ya Hasoo" tawar Sungmin oppa

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot oppa" sergahku

"Biar aku dan Sungmin hyung yang mencuci piring, kau mandi dulu sana" kata Ryeowook oppa

"Baiklah" aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat aku mau masuk, tiba-tiba Donghae oppa memanggilku

"Ah, Hasoo ya, setelah selesai mandi bantuin aku beres-beres kamar ya" kata Donghae oppa

"Oke oppa, aku mandi dulu ya"

.

.

.

"Apa kau senang tinggal disini?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa

"Apa alasanku untuk tidak senang? Kalian semua baik" jawabku

"Aku yakin kau pasti ingin kebebasan"

"Menemui keluargamu, dan berkumpul bersama mereka lagi" pada hakikatnya aku membenarkan kata-kata Eunhyuk oppa

"Tapi kalian kan sekarang keluargaku juga oppa, aku juga merasa bebas disini" kataku setengah berbohong

"Jangan mengelak Hasoo"

"…"

"Aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu lagi. Keluargaku, kehidupanku yang dulu. Sekarang inilah aku, Hasoo" jawabku

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Hasoo, tapi jujur saja, aku serta yang lain menjadi merasa menahanmu disini. Kami merasa egois hanya mementingkan reputasi kami saja"

"Annio oppa. Aku bahagia bersama kalian sekarang. Walaupun aku tidak tahu seperti apa aku ini sebenarnya" jawabku sambil melihat bintang di langit. Kami berdua sedang ada di atap dorm. Menikmati indahnya malam dari sini

"Hasoo-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku jujur sesuatu?" aku hanya mengangguk. Kudengar desah nafas berat dari Eunhyuk oppa

"Kami sudah mencari keluargamu"

"Benarkah? Lalu?" aku kaget dengan pernyatan Eunhyuk oppa

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menemukan siapa keluargamu sampai sekarang"

"Maksud oppa?"

"Kami semua pun akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa kau ini bukan orang Seoul, bukan orang Korea" katanya yang tiba-tiba membuatku kaget setengah mati. Bukan orang Korea?

"Maaf Hasoo, tapi itu baru pendapat kami saja"

"Tapi jika dilihat-lihat dari segi fisik, kau juga agak berbeda dengan kami" sambungnya. Aku pun berfikir

"Kalau ditelaah, kau benar oppa. Mataku besar dan kulitku pun tidak seputih orang Korea" jawabku. Ah iya, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ya?

"Tapi jika kau bukan orang Korea, kenapa bahasa Koreamu bisa sefasih ini? Seharusnya orang yang lupa ingatan, apalagi jika kau bukan orang Korea, yang kau ingat adalah bahasamu sendiri" jelasnya

"Aku tidak tahu oppa" kataku sambil menunduk

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu oppa?" lanjutku

"Boleh Hasoo-ya, apa itu?"

"Apakah kalian keberatan dengan kehadiranku disini?" Eunhyuk oppa mentapku dalam

"Tidak pernah ada kata keberatan untuk menerimamu Hasoo, kau ini sudah menjadi yeodongsaeng kami sekarang" katanya

"Dan, kami juga sangat menyayangimu Hasoo-ya" sambungnya. Tak ada kata lagi yang bisa kuucapkan. Seharusnya aku sudah paham kalau mereka sangat menyayangiku, tapi aku masih saja bertanya seperti itu

"Terlebih aku, aku sangat menyayangimu Hasoo-ya" Deg! Seketika kurasakan jantungku berhenti. Eunhyuk oppa menyayangiku? Sebagai apa? Adik?

Kulihat senyumnya yang manis, lalu Eunhyuk oppa pun memelukku. Hangat. Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah mau melepasnya. Eunhyuk oppa pun membelai lembut kepalaku

"Setelah setahun yang lalu ia meninggalkanku, aku tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan wanita. Aku selalu jaga jarak dengan setiap wanita. Aku hanya tidak mau tersakiti lagi" air mata itu keluar dari sudut matanya

"Oppa? Uljima.." kataku sambil menghapus aliran air mata di pipinya. Ternyata dibalik pribadinya yang tegar, Eunhyuk oppa sangat rapuh. Dan hanya karena wanita, dia bisa merasa sesakit ini. Andaikan aku menjadi wanita itu, aku sudah mengutuk diriku sendiri atas apa yang telah kuperbuat pada lelaki setulus Eunhyuk oppa

"Kelak kau pasti akan mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik daripada dia. Wanita yang bisa menjaga hatimu dengan tulus oppa" kataku menenangkannya. Tangisnya pun pecah lagi. Kupeluk ia sekuat-kuatnya, mencoba merasakan apa yang ia rasakan

"Dan kuharap wanita itu seperti dirimu Hasoo-ya" kata Eunhyuk oppa dalam isaknya

"Ma..maksud oppa?" tanyaku bingung

"Semenjak kehadiranmu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku tidak lagi menjadikan wanita itu dalam satu gambaran saja, dalam gambaran negatif. Kau telah membuat diriku mau melihat sisi wanita yang lain, sisi positif dari wanita" jelasnya. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, sungguh aku tersentuh dengan perkataannya. Apakah sebegitunya diriku di matanya?

"Aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu Hasoo-ya"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Belum (Chapter 3)

**Title : ****Belum**** (****C****hapter ****3****)**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Drama, Band Fic**

**Rating : ****PG-15**

**Length : ****Chaptered**

**Cast :**

**Hasoo **

**Eunhyuk**

**All of Super Junior members **

**Other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kubuka mata ini dengan sangat berat. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Apakah itu mimpi? Tapi jika itu hanya sebuah mimpi, itulah mimpi terindah.

"_Aku mencintaimu Hasoo-ya"_ kalimat itu seakan tidak pernah mau pergi dari ingatanku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa hatiku merasakan suatu getaran? Apakah aku juga mencin…

Tok tok tok

"Hasoo-ya? Apakah kau sudah bangun?" kedengarannya seperti suara Shindong oppa. Aku pun berjalan kearah pintu. Langkah demi langkah terasa sangat berat pagi ini. Aku terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk oppa semalam

Ceklek. Kubuka pintu kamarku dan kulihat Shindong oppa yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek selutut

"Yak! Kau kenapa Hasoo-ya? Kau tidak enak badan? Wajahmu pucat sekali" Shindong oppa tampak sangat khawatir padaku

"Mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur oppa, gwaechanha" jawabku sambil memaksakan tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak merasa tidak enak badan, hanya saja suasana hatiku sedang kacau jadi mungkin terlihat aku pucat dan lemas

"Kulihat kemarin kau masuk kamar tepat waktu Hasoo? Jadi kau tidak tidur didalam?" pintar sekali Shindong oppa menebak

"Atau kau sedang ada masalah?" tebakannya tepat lagi. Kurasa ia berbakat jadi tukang baca pikiran orang -.-

"Annio oppa, ya sudah aku mandi saja dulu" kataku

"Oiya, kemana oppadeul yang lainnya?" tanyaku

"Masih dikamar masing-masing. Hari ini kami semua free schedule, jadi pada nggak mau bangun semua tuh" Hah, mereka ini. Saat tidak ada schedule, pasti kerjaannya hanya tidur. Tapi biarlah, mereka pasti lelah sekali

"Heh, malah bengong. Mandi sana" Shindong oppa membuyarkan lamunanku. Apa-apaan sih, ngelamun kan enak oppa - -"

Selesai mandi…

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tidur lagi? Ah, membosankan. Nonton TV saja deh

"Berita hari ini…" Berita mulu

Klik

"K-chart minggu ini…" Halah, acara musik

Klik

"Sayangku, jangan tinggalkan…" Drama…

Klik

Hah, tidak ada acara yang bagus apa? Dirumah sendirian dengan ada oppadeul sama saja! Tetap saja sepi. Aku pun terus-terusan mengklik remote TV, sampai-sampai tidak sadar sudah kuulang berapa kali saluran yang sama

Grep! Heh, ada yang menutup mataku!

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku sambil memegang tangan orang ini. Dan orang yang menutup mataku pun membuka tangannya. Saat aku menoleh…

"Kenapa diganti-ganti terus channelnya? Gak ada acara bagus ya?"

"Manager oppa? Sejak kapan kau disini?" ternyata itu tangan Manager oppa

"Sejak tadi malam, tapi aku langsung tidur, jadi mungkin kau nggak melihatku" oh pantas saja, batinku

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya. Beberapa hari ini kami tidak saling bertemu. Karena Manager oppa memang tidak menginap di dorm

"Baik saja oppa, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Lumayanlah. Tapi aku sangat lelah, mengurusi kegiatan 10 anak itu"

"Mau kupijati?" tawarku

"Wah ide bagus" aku pun memijati punggung manager oppa

"Asik nih, dipejetin" tiba-tiba Leeteuk oppa muncul

"Ngiri lo?" goda Manager oppa

"Aku jadi merasa lelah juga, Hasoo pijetin dong" pinta Leeteuk oppa manja

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan tidur Leeteuk"

"Aku kan hanya menyempatkan diri untuk tidur Manager"

"Wah, lagi pada ngumpul nih" Siwon oppa muncul dari kamarnya

"Eh, kau bilang kau tidak menginap disini" kata Leeteuk oppa ke Siwon oppa

"Maunya sih gitu hyung, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk perjalanan ke rumahku. Makanya aku nginep disini saja" jelas Siwon oppa.

"Ah, Hasoo-ya, peluk aku.." mulai lagi sifat manjanya. Siwon oppa langsung memelukku. Aku yakin, kalau orang lain yang melihat, pasti mereka mengira Siwon oppa hanya sedang meringkuk, bukan memeluk orang. Badanku ini kan kecil sekali dibandingkan badannya yang besar dan kekar itu -.-

"Kau tahu? Badanmu ini pas di pelukanku, jadi aku sangat suka memelukmu" kata Siwon oppa

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu oppa bebas memelukku kapanpun" kataku

"Wah jinjja? Kau ini baik sekali" kata Siwon oppa sambil memelukku lagi

"Sudahlah Siwon, lepaskan pelukanmu itu" kata Leeteuk oppa sambil melepaskan kontakku dan Siwon oppa

"Ada yang panas nih" goda Manager oppa

"Yak! Hyung! Kau menyukai Hasoo?" gara-gara teriakan Siwon oppa, Leeteuk oppa langsung melotot. Lucu sekali ahjussi ini :D Tapi apa katanya barusan? Menyukaiku? -.-

"Kalau kau menyukai Hasoo, bagaimana nasib si Taeyeon?" tiba-tiba saja Heechul oppa muncul dengan menggandeng lengan Hangeng oppa seperti biasanya

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Taeyeon" kata Leeteuk oppa kesal

"Taeyeon itu siapa?" tanyaku

"Leader Girls Generation, yang digosipkan sama Leader Super Junior" jawab Hangeng oppa nyantai

"Kya! Aku tidak ada apa-apa! Sungguh!" kali ini Leeteuk oppa berbicara dengan tekanan

"Nah, Hasoo dengarkan itu. Leeteuk dan Taeyeon tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu apakah kau mau dengan ahjussi ini?" sindir Manager oppa

"Manager!" gertak Leeteuk oppa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka

"Yak! Leeteuk, lihatlah, Hasoo senyum-senyum tuh! Kurasa ia juga menyukaimu" kata Heechul oppa

"Apa?" kataku tidak percaya

"Cie cie.. ehem ehem,,," suasana ruang TV pun riuh gara-gara aku digosipin dengan Leeteuk oppa. Dan tidak sengaja aku melihat bayangan Eunhyuk oppa di depan pintu kamarnya yang sedang menguping pembicaraan kami. Saat dia mengetahui kalau aku sudah melihatnya, ia seperti mengekspresikan wajah kecewa dan masuk ke kamarnya lagi

Wah, Eunhyuk oppa pasti mengira aku benar-benar menyukai Leeteuk oppa. Bagaimana ini?!

.

.

.

"Kudengar dari Siwon, kau menyukai Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Yesung oppa

"Hah? Annio oppa, kami hanya bercanda waktu itu" jawabku

"Oh, baguslah"

"Bagus? Kenapa bagus?"

"Memang aku berkata apa barusan?"

"Oppa-ya, kau pura-pura lupa? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa denganku"

"Ah, kau cemburu ya oppa?" godaku. Yesung oppa langsung menatapku tajam

"Yak! Aku hanya bercanda, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku jadi takut"

"Hah, aku ada schedule. Aku pergi dulu Hasoo" pamitnya

Sesaat setelah Yesung oppa pergi, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk oppa keluar dari kamarnya, dan ia mengisyaratkan agar aku mengikutinya. Ke atap dorm. Tempatku dan dia biasa mengobrol

Sampai di atap dorm, Eunhyuk oppa langsung duduk di pinggiran atap dan memandang ke atas langit. Pandangan kosong. Aku pun langsung menempatkan diri duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku merasa suasana hati Eunhyuk oppa sedang tidak baik. Apa karena gosipku dan Leeteuk oppa kemarin?

"Apakah kau menganggap serius ucapanku beberapa hari yang lalu?" Eunhyuk oppa pun membuka mulut

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu oppa"

"Apakah kau menyukai Leeteuk hyung?"

"….."

"Katakan saja"

"Aku rasa tidak oppa, aku hanya menganggap Leeteuk oppa sebagai kakakku saja, sama seperti yang lainnya"

"Apakah kau juga hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak?" aku bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Karena aku pasti akan menjawab tidak, dan tak ada kata lain

"Aku rasa…"

"Apa yang kau rasakan Hasoo?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa penasaran. Lama aku tidak menjawabnya

"Katakan Hasoo"

"Jangan membuatku merasa seperti digantung" kata-kata Eunhyuk oppa sangat menyakitkan

"Sulit mengatakannya oppa"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku cuma merasa tidak pantas untuk mengatakannya, aku bukan siapa-siapa dan aku tidak memilki apapun. Lagipula apa yang menarik dariku hingga kau berkata kau mencintaiku oppa?"

"Aku tidak perduli siapa kau dan apa yang kau miliki. Hanya seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kau telah mengubah pandanganku terhadap wanita"

"Dan kurasa kaulah sosok wanita yang kucari selama ini, yang bisa memandangku dari sisi Lee Hyuk Jae, bukan Eunhyuk Super Junior" lanjutnya

"….."

"Hasoo?"

"Aku memang tak bisa memungkiri oppa…"

"Kalau aku juga…. mencintaimu"

.

.

.

"Nanti kami selesai manggung di Inkigayo sekitar jam setengah 8. Setelah itu kami harus rapat mingguan dulu di gedung SM entertainment, mungkin bisa sampai malam. Kalau kau sudah ngantuk, tidurlah tidak usah menunggu kami, arraseo?" kata Leeteuk oppa

"Ne oppa" jawabku

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu" pamit Leeteuk oppa sambil mengusap kepalaku

"Sudah yang pacaran, nanti lagi. Bisa-bisa kita telat nih" lagi-lagi Manager oppa jadi provokatornya

"Hah, kau ini Manager. Ayo pergi" mereka semua pun pergi. Tapi Eunhyuk oppa masih diam di tempat

"Kau tidak berangkat juga oppa?" tanyaku

"Berangkat dong, tapi ada yang kelupaan nih" katanya

"Apa? Biar aku ambilkan" bukannya menjawab, Eunhyuk oppa malah menunjuk pipinya

"Ppoppohae" katanya manja

"Kau ini apa sih oppa? Ayo lekas berangkat, nanti ditinggal lo" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kau mau aku marah padamu? Aku sudah cemburu dengan kelakuan Leeteuk hyung tadi, dan agar aku memaafkanmu, ppoppo dulu" katanya sambil menyodorkan pipinya

Saat aku baru mau menciumnya, tiba-tiba..

"Yak! Eunhyuk! Ngapain kau masih disitu? Kau mau kami tinggal?" Manager oppa muncul dengan tatapan kesalnya. Dan Eunhyuk oppa malah manyun

"Kajja!" Manager oppa pun menarik tangan Eunhyuk oppa. Aku tertawa sendiri melihat kelakuan mereka

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Eunhyuk?" suara Hangeng oppa mengagetkanku. Oiya, aku lupa kalau di dorm masih ada Hangeng oppa! Apa dia meilhat aku dengan Eunhyuk oppa tadi? Matilah aku!

"Apa maksudmu oppa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengerti

"Halah, jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti begitu. Aku melihat semuanya tadi. Eunhyuk meminta kau menciumnya kan?" ketahuan deh… -.-

"Ah, aku harus membereskan dorm" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil beranjak dari tempatku berdiri sejak tadi

Grep! Hangeng oppa menarik tanganku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan menatap mataku dalam, seperti ingin membaca sesuatu dari mataku

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Tenanglah, aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu member yang lain" katanya sambil mengacungkan jari v-nya. Apakah Hangeng oppa bisa dipercaya? Entahlah

"Bukankah tadi kau mau membereskan dorm? Kajja, aku akan membantumu juga"

.

.

.

"_Geudae mam sogeneun, sarangi eomneun geol… gidarim soge geudaewa geudaewa.. naui mam sogeneun, modeun ge sarangin geol.. ni seumgyeori nae mam soge inneun geol.."_

"Suaramu bagus juga chagi" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil mengusap-usap lembut pipiku

"Oppa, jangan memanggilku seperti itu" kataku malu-malu. Ya, sebenarnya aku masih geli dipanggil 'Chagi' olehnya

"Hei, kita ini sudah resmi pacaran, jadi aku bebas memanggilmu dengan sebutan chagi"

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja oppa"

"Oiya, apakah kau mau menjadi seorang entertainer?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu oppa?"

"Kau masih tidak menyadarinya? Suaramu itu bagus, kau cocok jadi penyanyi" benarkah? Penyanyi? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik -.-

"Kurasa aku tidak terlalu menyukai dunia hiburan oppa"

Ak Ak Ak! Hei, itukan suara..

"Choco!" teriakku. Choco adalah anjing mini berbulu coklat dan bermata hitam bulat milik Eunhyuk oppa. Dan seperti pemiliknya, kurasa ia juga sangat menyukaiku, hahaha :D

"Kya! Sayangku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?" tanyaku pada Choco. Kalaupun aku bertanya sampai akhir dunia, kuyakin Choco tidak akan menjawabnya

"Hei hei, sayangmu itu hanya aku, bukan dia!" seru Eunhyuk oppa kesal

"Enak saja! Ha S oo milikku!" kataku sambil memainkan kaki-kaki Choco menjadikan Choco seakan-akan bisa bicara dan melawan perkataan Eunhyuk oppa

Ak Ak! Choco seperti mengerti dan ingin berkata seperti itu juga! Lucu sekali anjing ini!

"Kya! Pergi sana! Kau mengangguku saja!" kata Eunhyuk oppa

"Ya sudah, kajja Choco, kita pergi saja" kataku lalu beranjak berdiri

"Chagiya.. Bukan kau yang kumaksud, jangan pergi" kata Eunhyuk oppa manja sambil memelukku

Ak ak ak! Lagi-lagi Choco menyalak, ia seperti cemburu denganku dan Eunhyuk oppa

"Kelihatannya kau harus kembali masuk ke dorm. Nanti kami segera menyusul" rayu Eunhyuk oppa pada Choco

Ak Ak!

"Iya, kami janji akan segera menyusul. Kajja!" kata Eunhyuk oppa lagi. Seperti dikomando, Choco pun berjalan menuruni tangga dan kembali masuk ke dorm

"Ya oppa, kenapa kau suruh dia pergi?" tanyaku kesal

"Biarlah. Aku ingin berdua saja denganmu" katanya santai. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil terus memandangi wajahnya itu

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu chagiya?"

"Kau tampan oppa" pujiku. Kulihat dia mulai canggung dan malu-malu

"Bisa saja kau ini merayuku" aku tertawa. Merayu? Siapa juga yang merayunya?

"Ehm, Hasoo… apakah kau ingin… kuliah?"

"Kuliah?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Eunhyuk oppa bertanya seperti itu?

"Sebenarnya rencana awalku yaitu aku ingin memasukkanmu di SM academy agar kau bisa ditraining untuk menjadi seorang entertainer, tapi kau sendiri tidak tertarik bukan?"

"Nah, aku ingin kau mempunyai kegiatan, tidak hanya berdiam diri di dorm saja. Dan jika kau kuliah, kau akan mempunyai kegiatan sendiri dan pengalaman serta pendidikanmu juga menjadi tambah banyak. Bagaimana?" tawaran yang menggiurkan. Tapi biaya dari mana? Aku tak mau merepotkan siapapun lagi

"Tapi oppa.."

"Eits! Jangan memusingkan soal biaya. Aku yang akan menanggungnya" kata Eunhyuk oppa memotong pembicaraanku. Dia pintar sekali menebak apa isi pikiranku

"Aku tidak enak oppa"

"Ah iya, aku punya kenalan dosen di salah satu universitas. Kau bisa saja mendapatkan beasiswa kalau kau berhasil menjalani tes, bagaimana?" wah, ide bagus

"Tapi oppa, jurusan apa yang harus kuambil?" kulihat Eunhyuk oppa sedikit berpikir

"Ah, begini saja. Besok siang kau kujemput dan kita langsung ke universitas itu. Lalu kau bisa berdiskusi dengan dosen kenalanku, kira-kira jurusan apa yang cocok untukmu, arraseo?" pintar juga Eunhyuk oppa

"Ne, arraseo oppa. Gamsahamnida" kataku

"All for you Babe" kata Eunhyuk oppa dengan bahasa inggris berlogat bahasa koreanya

"Sudah malam, ayo kita kembali ke dorm" lanjutnya. Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan membantuku berdiri juga. Lalu kami pun turun kembali ke dorm

"Aku kekamar mandi dulu" kata Eunhyuk oppa sesampainya kami di dorm. Ia pun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, kurasa ia sudah sangat kebelet. Berarti dia sudah menahannya dari tadi -.-

"Kau dari mana Hasoo?" tanya Leeteuk oppa yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

"Mencari udara segar saja oppa" kataku berbohong. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam

"Oppa kenapa belum tidur?" tanyaku. Belum sempat Leeteuk oppa menjawab, tiba-tiba Donghae oppa keluar dari kamarnya, ia sekamar dengan Leeteuk oppa

"Hasoo, kemari! Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu" katanya. Aku dan Leeteuk oppa berpandangan lalu masuk ke kamar mengikuti Donghae oppa

"Akhirnya lagu ini selesai juga, coba kau lihat, apakah liriknya bagus?" kuambil beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi lirik lagu buatan Donghae oppa dan membacanya

"Wah, keren oppa! Tapi liriknya seperti menceritakan seorang wanita?" kataku sambil membolak-balik lagi lembaran lirik itu

"Ini memang untuk Yoona" Yoona member Girls Generation? Oh iya, mereka kan memang pacaran

"Yoona eonni pasti senang sekali dengan lagu buatan oppa ini" pujiku

"Ah, Leeteuk hyung, kurasa Hasoo suka dibuatkan lagu. Kau mau membuatkan lagu untuknya?" goda Donghae oppa

"Oppa ini ada-ada saja" kataku. Kulihat Leeteuk oppa hanya tersenyum kecil. Apakah dia benar-benar menyukaiku?

"Sudah malam, aku tidur dulu ya oppa. Jaljayo" pamitku

"Jaljayo Hasoo, mimpikan Leeteuk hyung ya"

"Donghae" Leeteuk oppa menatap Donghae oppa tajam. Donghae oppa pun menunduk sambil tersenyum-senyum

"Ya sudah, annyeong" kataku sambil menutup pintu kamar

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku. Saat melewati kamar Eunhyuk oppa aku berhentikan langkahku. Apakah aku sebaiknya masuk dulu? Tadi aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Tapi aku takut menganggunya, siapa tahu dia sudah tidur. Masuk tidak ya? Ah tidak usah saja.

Kuteruskan perjalananku menuju kamarku yang ada di sebelah kamar Eunhyuk oppa. Saat kubuka pintu…

"Dari mana kau? Kutinggal kekamar mandi sebentar saja langsung menghilang" Ya ampun, jantungku hampir copot! Bisa-bisanya dia ada di kamarku, tiba-tiba langsung memarahiku pula

"Oppa, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu! Aku bisa jantungan!" kataku sambil mengusap-usap dadaku sendiri yang masih dag dig dug karena kaget

"Salahmu sendiri langsung menghilang begitu saja" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil menutup pintu kamarku

"Darimana kau?"

"Ya ampun, baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah seperti itu. Aku dari kamarnya Leeteuk oppa"

"Hah?! Ngapain kau disana?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa mengejutkanku. Suaranya terkesan membentak

"Calm down Babe, jangan berpikiran macam-macam dul.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarnya?!" baru mau aku jelasin malah memotong pembicaraan

"Oke, oppa mau tahu? Aku mengusap kepala, mencium, lalu menyelimuti Leeteuk oppa. Kau tahu oppa? Leeteuk oppa ternyata sangat seksi waktu tidur" kulihat raut muka Eunhyuk oppa menjadi tegang dan rahangnya mengeras. Hahaha, kurasa aku sukses mengerjaimu oppa!

"Kenapa? Oppa cemburu?" godaku

"…" dia masih terdiam dan menatapku tajam. Dari tatapannya, kurasa ia akan segera membunuhku - -"

"O..op..oppa" kataku takut-takut

"Apa? Kau lebih menyukai si Ahjussi itu kan?!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan…

Brakkk! Terbantinglah pintu kamarku. -.-

"Kya! Oppa! Maksudku bukan begitu!" aku pun berlari keluar kamar dan mengejarnya. Tapi tak kulihat lagi batang hidungnya. Apa ia sudah masuk ke kamar? Wah, dia benar-benar marah! Lalu kubuka pintu kamarnya

Grep! Ceklek. Seseorang menarikku dan langsung menutup pintu kamar. Dan mulutku pun langsung dibekap oleh tangannya

"Em!" teriakku dengan mulut yang masih dibekap

"Hahaha, kau mau mengerjaiku chagiya?" Eunhyuk oppa pun melepaskan bekapannya dan tertawa

"Oppa! Jadi kau tahu?" tanyaku kaget

"Tentu saja chagiya, tadi aku menguping. Donghae menunjukkan padamu lagu barunya untuk Yoona kan?" kata Eunhyuk oppa dengan evil smilenya

"Kau ini! Aku sudah panik saat kau marah tadi, ternyata kau sudah tahu oppa!" kataku kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirku

"Hahaha, salahmu sendiri mau mengerjaiku dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Aku tak akan percaya chagi" katanya sambil mencubit gemas pipiku

"Ha, rasakan ini!" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk oppa langsung menggelitikku

"Hentikan oppa! Geli!" kataku sambil meronta kegelian

"Ah, tidak mau!" katanya masih terus menggelitikku sampai-sampai aku terguling-guling dikasurnya - -"

"Oppa, jebal.." kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Oke oke, baik, aku hentikan" ia pun langsung menghentikan aktivitas menggelitikku. Aku masih mengatur nafas. Rasanya seperti lari dikejar cheetah, padahal cuma digelitiki

"Aku lelah, aku mau tidur oppa"

"Ya sudah, tidurlah disini"

"Enak saja! Aku mau tidur di kamarku sendiri" kataku

"Ne.. ne, ayo aku antarkan chagiya" aku dan Eunhyuk oppa pun bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke luar kamar

"Hayo!" aku dan Eunhyuk oppa langsung terlonjak kaget, untung kami tidak berteriak karena bisa membangunkan yang lain

"Oppa? Kenapa mengagetkan sih?" kataku kesal pada Hangeng oppa

"Ya, kalian habis ngapain? Rambut dan baju sampai acak-acakan gitu?" tanya Hangeng oppa sambil melihatku dan Eunhyuk oppa dari ujung ke ujung

"Kalian…"

"Andwae!" jawabku dan Eunhyuk oppa bebarengan

"Wah, bisa kompak gitu" kata Hangeng oppa sambil cengegesan

"Aku mau tidur saja. Jaljayo oppadeul" kataku sambil berlari kecil ke kamarku dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk serta Hangeng oppa

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Belum (Chapter 4)

**Title : ****Belum**** (****C****hapter ****4****)**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Drama, Band Fic**

**Rating : ****PG-15**

**Length : ****Chaptered**

**Cast :**

**Hasoo **

**Eunhyuk**

**All of Super Junior members **

**Other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah siap?"

"Ne" kataku lalu mengambil tas di kursi. Aku dan Eunhyuk oppa pun keluar dari dorm dan menuju mobil Eunhyuk oppa

"Ini pertama kalinya kau keluar dari dorm setelah sekitar sebulan kan?" wah, dia mau menyindirku ternyata

"Yah, begitulah" jawabku

"Oya chagi, nanti pokoknya kamu harus jagain aku"

"Jagain? Untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk keselamatanku chagiya… nanti kalau aku ketahuan fans, bisa-bisa aku dikejer-kejer sama mereka.. mereka itu ganas lo chagiya"

"Itu urusanmu oppa.. Udah tahu mereka ganas, minta jagainnya sama aku. Bisa-bisa aku mati duluan nanti" kataku cuek

"Chagiya gitu ah" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Ih, manyun.. Jadi pengen ppoppo deh" godaku

"Jinjja? Sini deh ppoppo" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lagi mendekatiku

"Oppa! Perhatikan jalan! Nanti kita bisa menabrak!" kataku panik sambil menepuk bibirnya dan mengarahkan wajahnya kembali kejalan

"Appo-yo.. bibirku sakit chagiya" keluhnya. Tiba-tiba…

"Loh, kok sampai sini? Wah, kelewatan!" serunya

"Makanya oppa, perhatikan jalan" Eunhyuk oppa pun langsung mengemudikan mobilnya berbalik arah, beberapa saat kemudian, sampailah kita di universitas itu. Kami pun segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ruang dosen. Katanya dosen itu sudah menunggu disana

"Ini salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea, jadi kalau kau berhasil masuk sini dan mendapatkan beasiswa, kau termasuk hebat chagiya. Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, aku akan mengajakmu mengelilingi Seoul, arraseo?" kata Eunhyuk. Wah, rasanya aku jadi semakin tertantang masuk sini. Akan kubuktikan pada Eunhyuk oppa kalau aku bisa masuk universitas ini dan mendapatkan hadiah itu, hehe

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Eunhyuk oppa setelah kami sampai di ruang dosen

"Annyeonghaseyo, Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Ne, bagaimana kabarmu Hye Seong-ssi?" mereka pun berpelukan, seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu

"Baik, kau pasti juga kan? Bagaimana karirmu? Lama kita tidak bertemu" ternyata benar mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu

"Hah, lumayan lah. Oya, ini Hasoo yang aku ceritakan lewat telfon kemarin" aku pun bersalaman dengannya

"Annyeonghaseyo Hasoo-ya. Kau bisa memanggilku Hye Seong. Han Hye Seong"

"Annyeonghaseyo" kataku sambil menunduk

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja?" tanya dosen itu

"Baguslah, ayo" kata Eunhyuk oppa. Kami pun berjalan mengikuti dosen itu

"Ini auditorium universitas kami. Disini bisa dilihat contoh maket dan video singkat kegiatan yang dilakukan dari semua jurusan yang ada di universitas kami"

"Yang ini jurusan hukum" hukum? Ah, membingungkan

"Ini matematika dan ipa" biasa..

"Ini psikologi" Urusannya pasti dengan orang stres

"Yang ini… yang ini… yang ini…" hampir 5 menit sudah kami berkeliling di auditorium yang besar ini. Dan ternyata universitas ini memiliki banyak sekali jurusan -.-

"Nah, yang satu ini jurusan kedokteran hewan, yang selanjutny.."

"Tunggu! Aku pilih ini saja!" kataku spontan. Hah? Aku pun hampir tidak sadar dengan perkataanku barusan. Semoga saja pilihanku ini benar -.-

"Kedokteran hewan?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa memastikan

"I..iya mungkin" kataku terbata

"Pilihan yang bagus" kata dosen itu

"Ayo kita mulai tesnya" lanjutnya. Hah? Sekarang?! Oh no!

Kami pun berada di salah satu ruang di universitas ini

"Kerjakan soal ini, 15 menit" kata dosen itu. 15 menit? Yang benar saja?!

"15 menit? Kau sungguhan?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa pada dosen itu

"Ya, aku sungguhan, kalau begitu kutinggal dulu. Oya, Eunhyuk kuharap ia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri"

"Kau kira aku akan membantunya? Bahkan aku tidak tahu menahu soal kedokteran hewan" kata Eunhyuk oppa. Aku juga tidak tahu oppa! Lupa ingatan ini benar-benar menyiksaku! Arghh!

.

.

.

"Kuliah?" tanya Leeteuk oppa kaget

"Ne hyung, Hasoo sudah mendapatkan beasiswa S1 jurusan kedokteran hewan di Universitas Seoul" kata Eunhyuk oppa menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan bukti sertifikat beasiswa

"Universitas Seoul?" semua member terbelalak kaget. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk

"Wah, kau hebat sekali Hasoo!" seru Ryeowook oppa. Satu persatu member pun melihat sertifikat beasiswaku. Ah, aku seperti mimpi mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Tapi kurasa tes kemarin tidak terlalu sulit. Syukurlah aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Tapi masalahnya apakah aku diijinkan kuliah?

"Bagaimana hyung, kau memperbolehkan Hasoo kuliah kan?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa

"Kalau aku setuju, itu kan hal positif. Dan ada calon dokter hewan di dorm ini" kata Manager oppa disambut anggukan antusias dari seluruh member

"Em, baiklah, aku setuju" yey! Leeteuk oppa menyetujuinya! Aku senang sekali!

"Gamsahamnida oppadeul" mereka pun tersenyum. Aku yakin mereka sama senangnya sepertiku

"Kapan kau mulai kuliah?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa

"Dua hari lagi oppa" jawabku

"Kau bisa menyetir kan?" kenapa tiba-tiba Manager oppa bertanya seperti itu? Apa hubungannya dengan kuliahku?

"Entahlah, mungkin bisa" jawabku. Mereka pun saling pandang lalu mengangguk

"Pakai ini" kata Leeteuk oppa sambil member sebuah kunci… mobil?

"Apa ini oppa?" tanyaku bingung

"Kunci mobil milik Super Junior. Kau tahu kan mobilnya? Yang ada di parkiran berwarna putih" mobil Audi itu? Aku mengangguk

"Sebagai hadiah karena kau mendapat beasiswa, pakai mobil itu untuk ke kampus"

"Aduh, jangan oppa. Aku bisa naik bis kok ke kampus" tolakku

"Tidak! Pakai saja mobil itu. Kami masih mempunyai mobil lain untuk pulang pergi" memang mereka mempunyai banyak mobil. Aku pun menatap oppadeul yang lain. Mereka tampak mendukung keputusan Leeteuk oppa

"Annio oppa. Aku naik bis saja" kataku. Mereka seperti menyerah

"Ya sudah. Kau bisa naik bis. Tapi kau tetap memegang kunci ini. Kalau kau terdesak, pakai saja"

"Ne oppa, gamsahamnida"

.

.

.

"Menurut kalian kenapa dia tak mau memakai mobil kita?"

"Dia mungkin saja merasa tidak enak hyung"

"Dia benar-benar tidak mau merepotkan kita hyung"

"Ne, kita seharusnya bersyukur mengenal orang sepertinya"

"Dia baik"

" Dan juga sangat perhatian"

"Satu lagi, dia cerdas"

"Walaupun lupa ingatan, otaknya cepat sekali memproses sesuatu"

"Dan dorm kita pun menjadi sangat bersih sekarang"

"Sudahlah, jangan membicarakannya terus. Kasihan dia kalau nanti dia dengar, dia pasti malu"

"Jangan lupa, terus jaga dia. Dia sudah sangat berharga bagi kita. Kita sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik kita sendiri kan?"

"Ne hyung"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu chagiya?"

"Saaa…nggat senang oppa!" seruku. Saat ini kami ada di pinggir sungai Han. Lelah sekali seharian ini berkeliling Seoul dengan Eunhyuk oppa. Dan inilah tempat terakhir yang akan aku dan Eunhyuk oppa singgahi. Lagipula ini juga sudah malam, kami tidak bisa berkeliling lagi karena aku juga harus mempersiapkan kuliahku besok

"Aku juga turut senang chagiya" katanya sambil tersenyum manis

"Terima kasih ya oppa, ini semua berkatmu"

"Semua juga akan kulakukan asal kau bahagia chagi" aku tersenyum padanya. Laki-laki ini benar-benar tulus denganku. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki laki-laki ini

"Aku mencintaimu oppa, sangat mencintaimu" Eunhyuk oppa tersenyum, senyum paling manis yang tidak pernah ia berikan kepada siapapun. Lalu ia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku menyukai suasana seperti ini.

"Nado Hasoo-ya" katanya sambil masih memelukku erat

"Em, oppa.. sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

"Oh, ne. Aku sampai tidak sadar waktu. Kajja kita pulang, kau juga harus mempersiapkan untuk hari pertama masuk kuliah besok kan?" aku mengangguk. Lalu kami pun memasuki mobil dan pulang ke dorm.

.

.

.

"Ah, ini kelasmu Hasoo. Dan ini yang akan menjadi dosenmu Gyehan seongsaengnim" Hye Seong-ssi memperkenalkanku dengan dosenku

"Annyeonghaseyo Hasoo-ya. Senang bertemu denganmu" sapa Gyehan seongsaengnim

"Annyeonghaseyo seongsaengnim. Mohon bimbingan Anda"

"Baiklah, kelas bisa dimulai. Saya permisi dulu" pamit Hye Seong-ssi. Aku dan Gyehan seongsaengnim mengangguk lalu memasuki kelas

3 jam berlalu..

Kelas sudah selesai. Mata kuliah dihari pertamaku sangat menyenangkan. Teman-temanku sangat ramah. Penjelasan Gyehan seongsaengnim juga sangat mendetail. Aku sangat menyukainya. Terlebih untuk beberapa tahun kedepan mungkin aku sudah bisa menyandang gelar dokter hewan. Pasti sangat membanggakan. Khayalku

"Mau pulang Hasoo-ya?"

"Iya Narin" Oh Narin adalah salah satu teman baruku di kelas. Anaknya baik dan ramah

"Mau bareng? Kebetulan aku bawa mobil hari ini" tawarnya. Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Kalau dia mengantarku ke dorm oppadeul, ia pasti sangat terkejut. Dan bisa-bisa sekampus tahu kalau aku tinggal bersama member boyband Super Junior

"Tidak usah repot-repot Narin. Aku pulang naik bis saja. Gamsahamnida"

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai ketemu besok Hasoo"

"Ne" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Aku pun langsung bergegas menuju ke halte bus yang tidak jauh dari kampus. Saat aku baru akan menyeberang menuju halte bus tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti di depanku

Tin.. tin..

"Hasoo-ya! Kajja masuk!" ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae oppa di dalam mobil

"Ah, kenapa kalian menjemputku? Aku kan bisa.." seketika juga tanganku ditarik paksa oleh Donghae oppa untuk masuk kedalam mobil

"Aw! Kenapa tanganku ditarik? Sakit oppa" rintihku sambil memegangi tanganku yang memerah. Seketika itu juga Eunhyuk oppa melajukan mobilnya

"Hehe, maaf Hasoo.. tapi kalau kau tak dipaksa pasti tak mau ikut bersama kami" kata Donghae oppa

"Dan bisa-bisa kita ketahuan oleh orang banyak" sambung Eunhyuk oppa

"Hahaha, iya aku lupa soal itu. Maaf" kataku sambil meringis

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di kampus Hasoo-ya?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa. Ah, dia tidak mau memanggilku chagi rupanya. Pasti karena ada Donghae oppa.

Aku dan Eunhyuk oppa sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan dulu hubungan kami dengan siapapun. Tapi hanya satu orang yangmengetahuinya, Hangeng oppa. Itu pun karena tidak sengaja. Masih ingat ceritanya kan?

"Asyik oppa. Dan semua berjalan dengan lancar, aku juga mengenal banyak teman dan dosen" ceritaku

"Ah, pasti menyenangkan sekali" kata Donghae oppa. Aku mengangguk senang

"Jadi kangen masa-masa aku kuliah dulu" kenang Donghae oppa

"Ah, sudah sampai. Kau tidak apa kan di dorm sendirian? Kami harus segera kembali ke KBS"

"Tidak apa oppa. Terimakasih jemputannya. Tapi lain kali kalau sibuk, tidak usah menyempatkan untuk menjemputku"

"Ini kan hari pertamamu. Jadi tidak apalah"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan oppa" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan. Mobil mereka pun melaju lagi. Aku langsung berjalan memasuki dorm

Ceklek.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapaku. Tiba-tiba dari dapur muncul Yesung oppa dengan muka dan tangan yang belepotan

"Annyeong. Ah, Hasoo-ya! Kau sudah pulang?" aku mengangguk lalu menaruh tasku di kursi ruang tamu

"Apa yang oppa lakukan?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Astaga! Kotor sekali dapur ini!

"Hai Hasoo! Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa yang juga belepotan

"Ba..baik oppa. Ini ada acara apa sih?" tanyaku bingung

"Ini gara-gara Yesung hyung! Coba kalau dia tidak ceroboh, kita pasti menang!" gerutu Kyuhyun oppa

"Yak! Kalau kau mau membantu sedikit, aku pasti bisa! Tapi kerjaanmu hanya marah-marah saja!" timpal Yesung oppa kesal

"Marah-marah? Kapan aku marah-marah?"

"Kerjaanmu kan hanya marah dan menyuruhku saja" mereka terus beradu mulut

"Oppa!" gertakku. Akhirnya mereka pun diam

"Begini lo Hasoo, tadi kita taruhan sama Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Tapi kita kalah, dan hukumannya kita harus masakin mereka pasta ini" jelas Yesung oppa sambil memperlihatkanku resep pasta. Lumayan sulit, tapi sepertinya aku pernah diajari oleh Ryeowook oppa. Tapi untuk resep pasta yang lumayan rumit ini, aku yakin persentase Kyuhyun dan Yesung oppa bisa memasaknya sangatlah kecil, apalagi Kyuhyun oppa yang tidak bisa masak sama sekali. Hahaha :D

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Hasoo?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa

"Annio oppa, lucu saja" kataku. Mereka pun saling berpandangan

"Hasoo-ya…" tiba-tiba mereka berdua menggelayuti tanganku

"Waeyo?" tanyaku bingung

"Bantuin dong…" kata mereka memelas. Ah, ternyata ada maunya!

Malam hari…

"Bah! Tidak enak!"

"Masakan apa ini?!" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook oppa memasang ekspresi tidak mengenakkan di wajah mereka. Tadinya aku mau membantu Yesung dan Kyuhyun oppa memasak, tapi tiba-tiba Sungmin oppa menelfonku dan mengancamku untuk tidak membantu mereka, ternyata mereka bisa mengetahui apa yang aku dan Yesung serta Kyuhyun oppa lakukan di dorm. Mungkin lain kali aku harus menyisir rumah untuk menemukan CCTV atau semacamnya -.-

Lanjut ke permasalahan tadi. Memang harus diakui, kalau masakan Yesung dan Kyuhyun oppa benar-benar buruk! Kulihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun oppa memanyunkan bibir mereka dengan wajah yang sangat jengkel. Lucu sekali mereka ini :D

"Aku mau coba juga" kata Manager oppa. Ia pun langsung mencicipi sedikit pasta Yesung dan Kyuhyun oppa. Terlihat dari raut wajah Manager oppa yang seperti mengatakan 'Ya, benar. Masakan ini buruk'

"Kenapa Manager?" tanya Leeteuk oppa dan beberapa member lain yang baru saja datang

"Cepat rasakan ini, atau menyesal selamanya" kata Manager oppa yang berniat menjahili member lain

"Memangnya kenapa?" saat beberapa member baru mau mencobanya, tiba-tiba Yesung oppa menarik piring berisi pasta itu

"Sudahlah, kami tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau nanti kalian sakit perut" kata Yesung oppa. Dan seperti dikomando, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Manager oppa tertawa bersama

"Hasoo, pokoknya besok kau harus ajari aku masak" kata Kyuhyun oppa disambut anggukan antusias Yesung oppa. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Nah, seperti perjanjian, kalau kalian tidak bisa melaksanakan hukuman dengan baik maka.."

"Kami tidak boleh tidur di kamar selama seminggu dan harus menurut apa pun yang dikatakan Sungmin dan Ryeowook…." kata Yesung dan Kyuhyun oppa kompak dengan muka melas

"Mmmp..mpp.. buahahahaa" sontak aku dan semua member tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar konsekuensi itu. Dan Sungmin serta Ryeowook oppa pun tos sebagai tanda kemenangan mereka

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Belum (Chapter 5)

**Title : ****Belum**** (****C****hapter ****5****)**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Drama, Band Fic**

**Rating : ****PG-15**

**Length : ****Chaptered**

**Cast :**

**Hasoo **

**Eunhyuk**

**All of Super Junior members **

**Other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diluar hujan deras. Sudah sejak tadi malam. Padahal pagi ini aku harus berangkat ke kampus

"Kenapa ngelamun Hasoo-ya?" tanya Shindong oppa sambil menepuk bahuku

"Ah, anni oppa" sahutku

"Jam berapa kau kuliah?"

"15 menit lagi aku berangkat oppa"

"Diluar hujan sangat deras. Kau tetap akan naik bis?"

"Ne oppa, aku bisa pakai payung ke halte kok"

"Mending kau ikut aku saja Hasoo, aku bisa mengantar dan menjemputmu kok" kata Leeteuk oppa yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Wah jangan oppa… Hari ini jadwalmu pasti akan sibuk" sergahku

"Kalau begitu kau pakai mobil sendiri saja" kata Leeteuk oppa sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil

"Tap.."

"Kalau kau menolak, kau tidak boleh kuliah hari ini" kata Leeteuk oppa tegas

"Ya sudahlah, tidak masalah juga kan kalau menyetir sendiri?" kata Shindong oppa

"Arraseo.." jawabku menurut

Di kampus….

Kenapa semua orang melihatku ya? Sejak aku memarkirkan dan turun dari mobil, aku merasa semua orang yang kulewati di kampus melihatku. Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Hasoo!" Narin memanggilku

"Ah, Narin!" kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya

"Kenapa Hasoo-ya?"

"Kau tau alasan mereka melihatku sebegitunya?" kataku sambil melirik orang-orang disekitarku yang sibuk melirikku sambil berbisik-bisik

"Hahaha" katanya sambil tertawa

"Kok malah ketawa?"

"Mereka itu heran sama kamu. Aku aja sebenarnya juga heran dan baru akan bertanya padamu"

"Heran kenapa?"

"Seorang Hasoo yang sederhana dan biasa pulang pergi naik bis serta tidak pernah mau diajak pulang bareng, tiba-tiba hari ini datang dengan Audi A6-nya. Siapa yang tidak heran?" jelasnya. Ah, ini dia yang aku tidak inginkan. Dibicarakan orang. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu yang sebenarnya? Mati aku..

"I..itu.."

"Wah ternyata sahabatku yang sederhana dan tidak pernah kelihatan memakai barang mewah adalah orang kaya. Aku bangga mempunyai sahabat seperti dirimu"

"Yah, jadi kau bangga karena mobilku?"

"Bu..bukan begitu Hasoo. Maksudku aku bangga mempunyai sahabat yang padahal aslinya kaya tapi rendah hati dan tidak mau sesumbar. Tapi tumben sekali kau naik mobil?"

"Hah, aku jadi tidak enak sendiri. Pasti semua orang membicarakanku sekarang. Sudah kubilang pada oppaku kalau aku bisa naik bis saja. Tapi dia memaksaku dengan alasan hujan deras"

"Wah, oppamu perhatian sekali ya? Aku jadi ingin punya oppa.. Tapi sayang aku hanya punya namdongsaeng. Eh, kamu punya oppa berapa Hasoo? Kalau punya dua aku kasih satu dong.." candanya. Bagaimana kalau kujawab 13? Kuyakin dia pasti tidak hanya minta satu, tapi lima sekaligus -.-

"Hah, kau ini. Kajja kita masuk kelas, nanti bisa telat" lalu kami pun pergi menuju kelas kami

.

.

.

Brukk.. kuhempaskan tubuhku ke sofa nan empuk ini. Hari ini jadwal kuliahku sangat padat! Apalagi ditambah mengerjakan tugas bersama teman sekelompokku dan juga karena besok ada praktek aku harus menyiapkan semuanya hari ini. Alhasil, aku baru pulang jam 7 malam! Padahal aku berangkat ke kampus tadi jam 8 pagi. Aigo.. lelah sekali hari ini..

"Kau baru pulang chagiya?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa sambil ikut duduk di sebelahku

"Ne.." jawabku lemas

"Aigo.. kasihan sekali chagiku ini.. kau pasti sangat lelah" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil mengelus kepalaku

"Oppa tahu tidak? Aku malu sekali hari ini.."

"Waeyo?"

"Gara-gara tadi pagi hujan deras, aku dipaksa Leeteuk oppa untuk naik mobil. Sampai di kampus aku dibicarakan semua orang" curhatku

"Loh kenapa dibicarakan? Apa naik mobil adalah sesuatu yang salah?"

"Kalau untuk orang sepertiku yang biasanya pulang pergi naik bis, itu adalah sesuatu yang salah oppa"

"Aigo.. itu bukan salah, hanya mengherankan chagi"

"Tapi aku tetap saja malu oppa" kataku sambil memeluknya manja

"Kalau kau terbiasa pasti juga tidak malu. Ah, sekali-sekali kau harus pinjam mobilnya Hangeng hyung untuk pergi ke kampus"

"Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren itu? Aigo oppa.. aku bisa jadi trending topic nanti"

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja kamu ini" katanya sambil tertawa sambil mencubit pipiku gemas

"Oya, mana oppadeul yang lain?"

"Ada yang masih berkegiatan, ada yang pergi jalan-jalan, ada yang menginap di rumahnya, ada yang sudah tidur di kamar, dan ada juga yang lagi pacaran"

"Pacaran? Siapa?"

"Kita.." katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Aish.. jangan bercanda oppa! Sudah ah, aku mau mandi dulu" kataku

"Eh, kalau nanti sudah selesai kau ke kamarku ya?"

"Ne" kataku lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarku

Selesai mandi…

"Oppa?" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Eunhyuk oppa

"Masuk" katanya dari dalam. Aku pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk oppa

"Sudah mandi chagi?"

"Sudah dong oppa" jawabku lalu duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk oppa yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya

"Kenapa oppa menyuruhku kemari?"

"Menemaniku saja.. seharian ini kita kan tidak bertemu"

"Oh.."

"Aku punya DVD film bagus nih, film china.. mau nonton?" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil menunjukkan kaset DVD-nya

"Turn left turn right" kataku membaca judulnya

"Baiklah, putar oppa" Eunhyuk oppa lalu menyetel DVD itu

2 jam kemudian..

"Hiks.. hiks..hua.."

"Sudahlah, uljima… filmnya kan sudah habis chagiya" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil menenangkanku

"Huuaa.. filmnya mengharukan…" bukannya mereda tangisku malah semakin kencang. Aigo, menyentuh sekali film ini T.T

Ceklek

"Hasoo-ya? Kau menangis? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Eunhyuk-ah?" tiba-tiba Yesung oppa masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk oppa tanpa permisi dan langsung memelukku

"Yak! Eunhyuk! Kau berbuat sesuatu padanya?!"

"Apa yang terluka Hasoo-ya?" tanya Yesung oppa sambil memutar-mutar tubuhku

"Oppa.."

"Lihat saja kau, akan kulaporkan kau pada Leeteuk hyung!" ancam Yesung oppa

"Tapi hyung.."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Belum apa-apa kau sudah melakukan macam-macam dengannya!" kata Yesung oppa kesal

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba datanglah sang Leader alias Leeteuk oppa dengan kesemua member yang sudah kembali ke dorm. Pasti mereka terganggu mendengar ribut-ribut hasil suara indah Yesung oppa -.-

"Ini hyung! Eunhyuk melakukan sesuatu pada Hasoo hingga Hasoo menangis!" kata Yesung oppa tegas

"Jinjja? Eunhyuk?!" sontak semua member melototi Eunhyuk oppa sampai-sampai Eunhyuk oppa memasang wajah ketakukan. Dasar Yesung oppa, bicara seenaknya tapi tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya. Pasti sekarang semuanya jadi salah sangka -.-'

"Ta..tap..tapi hyung.." kata Eunhyuk oppa terbata-bata

"Kau keterlaluan Hyuk.."

"Uljima Hasoo-ya.. Kau ternyata kurang ajar Hyuk Jae!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai Hasoo-ku menangis?" satu persatu member menghakimi Eunhyuk oppa

"STOOPP!" semua member lalu melihat kearahku

"Oppadeul ini nggak tahu ceritanya saja sudah langsung mengatai Eunhyuk oppa! Jangan berasumsi yang tidak-tidak kalau belum tahu kebenarannya!" kataku jengkel. Mereka semua pun terdiam

"Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk oppa

"Kami sedang menonton film hyung.. dan karena akhir dari film itu mengharukan makanya Hasoo menangis" jelas Eunhyuk oppa

"Jadi kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Hasoo?" tanya Donghae oppa memastikan

"Annio" jawabku dan Eunhyuk oppa bebarengan

"Yesung…" semua member pun menatap tajam Yesung oppa

"Hehehe, maaf Hasoo.. Eunhyuk.. Memberdeul" kata Yesung oppa sambil meringis

"Hah, kau ini! Sudah ah, aku mau melanjutkan tidurku saja" kata Heechul oppa yang kembali melenggang ke kamarnya diikuti member lainnya

"Ya sudah, Hasoo, Eunhyuk cepat tidur lanjut besok saja nonton filmnya" kata Leeteuk oppa

"Dan jangan tidur sekamar" lanjut Leeteuk oppa dengan tatapan mengancamnya

"Ne" kataku dan Eunhyuk oppa. Leeteuk oppa lalu keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk oppa

"Hahaha" aku dan Eunhyuk oppa tertawa geli dengan peristiwa barusan

"Aigo, aneh-aneh saja si Yesung itu" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil masih tertawa geli

"Ne, lain kali kurasa kita harus hati-hati jika menonton film malam-malam" sahutku

"Hahaha, kau benar chagi" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku

"Sudah malam, tidurlah oppa" kataku

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus cepat tidur"

"Oke deh" kataku sambil menyelimuti Eunhyuk oppa dan mencium keningnya

"Jaljayo nae sarang oppa"

"Jaljayo chagiya" aku pun mematikan lampu kamar Eunhyuk oppa dan keluar kembali ke kamarku

"Hei" Hangeng oppa mencegatku saat aku akan masuk ke kamarku

"Kenapa oppa?"

"Nonton film apa tadi?"

"Film china.. turn left turn right" jawabku sekalian menyebutkan judul film yang aku dan Eunhyuk oppa tonton tadi

"Ternyata gaya pacaran kalian nonton film ya?"

"Heh, siapa bilang?"

"Bukankah yang barusan bilang aku? Hm?" kata Hangeng oppa sambil tersenyum menggoda

"Ah, terserah oppa saja. Sana balik ke kamar, ditungguin sama Cinderellanya tuh. Hati-hati langsung diterkam nanti" kataku sambil menggerakkan tangan seolah-oleh menerkam sesuatu

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU?!" terlihat Hangeng oppa panik saat mendengar kata-kataku. Ternyata aku sukses mengerjainya :D

"Hahahaha! Bye oppa! I wanna go bed now! Night!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan dan masuk kekamarku

.

.

.

"Chukhae Hasoo-ya" kata Gyehan seonsaengnim sambil memberiku lembaran hasil ujian semesterku. A+ semua? Apa aku salah lihat? Aku kira dipanggilnya aku keruang dosen tadi untuk diberi pengarahan karena nilaiku jelek, ternyata ini sebaliknya

"Gamsahamnida seonsaengnim" kataku senang sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

"Em, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan padamu Hasoo-ya"

"Ada apa seonsaengnim?"

"Ada tawaran beasiswa studi kedokteran hewan di University of Cambrige Inggris untukmu" aku terperanga tidak percaya

"Seonsaengnim sungguhan?"

"Ne, ini buktinya" ia memberiku sebuah surat yang menyatakan undangan beasiswa di salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia yang ditujukan atas namaku

"Minggu lalu ada perwakilan dari University of Cambridge kemari. Mereka melihat data prestasi para mahasiswa disini. Lalu mereka memilih 5 orang dari berbagai jurusan untuk diberi beasiswa, termasuk dirimu"

"Tapi keputusan semua tergantung kamu. Apakah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak. Tapi saya yakin mereka akan sangat senang jika kau menerimanya. Ini kesempatan langka Hasoo-ya. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini" aku masih sibuk mencerna semua perkataan seonsaengnim

"Dan waktu kau menerima atau menolaknya hanya satu minggu. Jika kau menerima, minggu depan kau bisa langsung terbang ke Inggris. Kumohon pikirkan baik-baik"

"Baik seonsaengnim. Saya akan memikirkannya baik-baik. Gamsahamnida, saya permisi dulu"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan" aku mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan dosen itu dan pulang menuju dorm

.

.

.

Saat ini kami semua sedang menyantap makan malam. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menerima beasiswa itu. Tapi aku juga harus meminta persetujuan dengan oppadeul. Dan masalahnya aku bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya pada oppadeul

"Oppadeul…" kataku memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan. Semua member pun langsung menatapku

"Kenapa Hasoo-ya?" tanya Ryeowook oppa

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan"

"Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin oppa

"Tadi siang aku sudah mendapatkan hasil semesteran pertamaku"

"Benarkah? Berapa nilainya?" tanya Kyuhyun oppa antusias

"Aku bersyukur, semua A+" kataku.

"Jinjja?" kata oppadeul terperangah tidak percaya

"Aigo, ternyata kau ini cerdas Hasoo-ya!" puji Donghae oppa

"Terima kasih oppa"

"Lalu.." mereka menungguku berbicara dengan wajah penasaran

"Ada apa Hasoo-ya? Kenapa kau tampak gugup?" tanya Shindong oppa

"Aku bingung harus jelasinnya, awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi kurasa ini benar-benar nyata bukan hanya khayalanku saja"

"Apa sih?" Heechul oppa tampak penasaran sekali

"Tadi saat aku dipanggil ke ruang dosen, aku diberitahu oleh dosenku kalau…"

"Kalau aku dapat beasiswa ke University of Cambridge di Inggris"

"MWOYA?!" teriakan oppadeul membuatku sedikit tersentak

"Aku harus memutuskannya dalam waktu seminggu. Dan jika aku menerimanya, aku akan langsung berangkat ke Inggris minggu depan"

"Aigo Hasoo-ya.." lalu semua member pun menghampiri tempat dudukku dan memelukku. Dan beberapa ada yang menangis. Kulihat Hyuk Jae-ku menatapku penuh bangga dengan berlinang air mata

"Tapi semua keputusan aku serahkan sama oppadeul. Kalau aku boleh berangkat, aku akan berangkat. Tapi kalau tidak, aku akan terus melanjutkan kuliahku di Seoul" kulihat seluruh member berpandangan

"Ini sebuah kesempatan yang langka. Kalau aku akan sangat menyetujuinya. Yah, walaupun konsekuensinya berat, kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu lama" kata Siwon oppa

"Ne, aku setuju dengan Siwon. Lakukan apa yang terbaik untukmu Hasoo. Ini jalan hidupmu. Kelak suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" kata Leeteuk oppa

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan adik kecilku ini" kata Hangeng oppa sambil memelukku

"Jadi, apa keputusannya?" tanyaku memastikan

"Kami setuju" jawab mereka serempak. Aku nggak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Senang dan bahagia karena oppadeul menyetujuinya. Tapi di satu sisi aku sedih karena akan meninggalkan mereka

"Kejarlah cita-citamu Hasoo, jadilah dokter hewan internasional. Tapi ingat, kembali ke Korea, jangan lupakan kami dan jangan rubah sifatmu itu. Tetaplah jadi Hasoo kami selamanya. Jaga dirimu di negeri orang dan jangan berbuat macam-macam. Cepat kembali Hasoo-ya, kami menyayangimu" kami semua pun berpelukan dan aku pun tak kuasa lagi membendung tangisku. Terima kasih oppadeul, kalian begitu baik terhadapku!

.

.

.

Lusa adalah hari dimana aku akan pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan studiku. Aku pun sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Lumayan juga barang yang kubawa. 3 koper perlengkapanku dan 2 kardus besar yang berisikan buku-bukuku. Tapi tidak semua barang yang kubutuhkan kubawa, aku akan membeli lagi beberapa di Inggris. Karena jika semua kubawa, bisa-bisa satu pesawat penuh barang-barangku. Hehe

"Chagiya.." panggil Eunhyuk oppa manja. Dia sedari tadi terus saja memelukku

"Apa oppa?" tanyaku sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya

"Kau harus berjanji. Kau akan cepat menyelesaikan studimu di Inggris, lalu segera kembali ke Korea"

"Pasti oppa, aku berjanji"

"Jangan lupa untuk telfon, sms, dan video call denganku sesering mungkin"

"Hahaha, baiklah oppa" kataku sambil mencubit pipinya gemas

"Jangan pernah lupakan aku Hasoo-ya. Aku akan selalu menjaga hatiku dan cintaku hanya untukmu sampai kau kembali. Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling"

"Aku juga oppa. Aku akan selalu mejaga hati dan cintaku hanya untuk oppa. Aku percaya oppa bisa melakukannya, aku percaya oppa nggak akan mengkhianatiku" kataku sambil menitikkan air mataku

"Aku berjanji Hasoo. Sepulangnya kau dari Inggris, aku akan segera menikahimu" kata Eunhyuk oppa tegas. Aku semakin deras mengalirkan air mataku. Aku melihat kesungguhan dimata Eunhyuk oppa, dan aku tidak menyangka ia akan berkata seperti itu

"Aku akan selalu memegang janjimu oppa" kataku sambil terus terisak

"Pakai cincin ini sebagai tanda cinta kita. Juga sebagai tanda kalau kita saling memiliki" Eunhyuk oppa pun menyematkan cincin emas putih itu dijari manis tangan kananku. Didalamnya terukir tulisan nama kita berdua

"Lihat, aku juga akan memakainya dan tidak akan pernah melepasnya" katanya sambil memakaikan cincin yang sama pada jari manis tangan kanannya sendiri

"Aku mencintaimu Hasoo-ya"

"Aku juga mencintaimu oppa" kami pun berpelukan erat dan Eunhyuk oppa mencium lembut pipiku yang sudah basah terkena air mataku sendiri

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Belum (Chapter 6)

**Title : ****Belum**** (****C****hapter ****6****)**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Drama, Band Fic**

**Rating : ****PG-15**

**Length : ****Chaptered**

**Cast :**

**Hasoo **

**Eunhyuk**

**All of Super Junior members **

**Other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hasoo-ya… besok kan kau akan pergi ke Inggris, beri aku benda kenang-kenangan dong.. Agar aku selalu mengingatmu" kata Sungmin oppa manja

"Ne, aku juga mau Hasoo-ya.." sahut member lainnya

"Em, ada beberapa benda yang biasa aku pakai kutinggal di kamar. Jadi oppa tinggal masuk ke kamarku saja kalau kangen padaku"

"Wah, benarkah? Gowamo Hasoo" kata oppadeul

"Ada satu lagi. Ini.." kataku sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak

"Buku harian untuk oppadeul. Ini aku pesan 20 buku yang sama. Kutaruh buku ini disini, dan jika oppadeul kangen padaku, tinggal tulis saja semuanya disini. Dan jika bukunya habis, bisa diganti dengan yang baru. Aku pun begitu" jelasku

"Dan ini.." aku mengeluarkan sebuah pohon bonsai mini

"Apa itu Hasoo?"

"Ini bonsai mini oppadeul. Dan nggak akan bisa tumbuh membesar, segini-segini aja. Aku mohon rawat pohon ini dengan baik, seperti kalian merawatku saat aku tinggal disini. Dan aku berharap, sekembalinya aku dari Inggris aku masih melihat tumbuhan kecil ini disini" kataku sambil merapikan letak bonsai mini itu dan buku harian di satu meja di depan kamarku yang memang sudah aku persiapkan seminggu yang lalu

"Wah, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya ya Hasoo?" tanya Yesung oppa. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Kami akan menjaganya Hasoo-ya"

"Ne, terima kasih oppadeul. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian" lalu aktivitas kami pun berlanjut dengan berpelukan dan foto bareng. Sungguh momen yang mengharukan

.

.

.

1 jam lagi adalah jadwal keberangkatanku. Saat ini aku sudah berada di airport untuk melakukan check-in. Tapi sedari tadi aku belum masuk ke dalam airport karena aku terus menerus ditahan oleh oppadeul dengan isak tangisnya. Oh, aku sangat berat meninggalkan mereka semua. T.T

"Oppadeul, sudahlah, uljima.. nanti aku nggak tenang lo naik pesawatnya"

"Huaa.. Hasoo-ya.." tangisan kembali terdengar dari Donghae oppa

"Hei, aku hanya beberapa tahun saja disana. Aku kan tidak meninggalkan kalian selamanya"

"Tapi tetap saja, aku pasti akan kangen sekali padamu Hasoo" kata Kyuhyun oppa

"Aku juga pasti akan kangen sekali oppa.. Tapi kita masih bisa video call kan? Dan kalau oppadeul mengadakan konser di Inggris, aku pasti akan menontonnya dan kita akan bertemu.. ya kan?"

"Huaa… adik kecilku Hasoo-ya…"

"Aigo, jangan menangis keras-keras. Malu diliatin orang. Nanti ketahuan lo siapa oppadeul sebenarnya"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Hasoo.. Cepatlah kembali.. Aku tahu kau ini cerdas, jadi sangat mungkin kalau kau bisa belajar dengan cepat disana. Pokoknya kalau kau kembali ke Korea, kau harus menyandang gelar Dokter Hewan!" kata Manager oppa

"Ne, pasti oppa!"

"Baiklah, aku harus segera check-in oppadeul. Aku akan masuk ke dalam ya" pamitku. Kembali terdengar tangisan dari beberapa oppadeul. Aku pun memeluk satu persatu oppadeulku ini. Ah, aku benar-benar aku meninggalkan mereka sekarang. Aku pun berjalan mendorong trolley sambil melambaikan tanganku

Sampai jumpa beberapa tahun lagi oppadeul. Terima kasih atas segala cinta dan kasih sayang yang kalian berikan selama aku tinggal bersama kalian. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Hyuk Jae-ku, ingat aku akan segera kembali, tunggu aku. Oppadeul, aku menyayangi kalian…

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kulalui hanya dengan duduk di kursi pesawat ini. Rasanya badanku pegal semua.

"Perhatian untuk semua penumpang. Beberapa saat lagi kita akan mendarat di bandara Inggris. Mohon pakai sabuk pengaman Anda dan tetap duduk di tempat. Terima kasih" wah, aku semakin tidak sabar! Beberapa saat lagi aku akan tinggal di negeri orang untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Semoga saja aku bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.

Pesawatku mendarat dengan mulus. Aku dan penumpang lainnya segera turun dari pesawat dan menuju pintu kedatangan. Tak lupa aku segera mengaktifkan ponselku dan menelfon oppadeul. Tapi siapa yang harus kutelfon? Ah, Hyuk Jae-ku saja

"Yeoboseyo! Hasoo-ya!" kudengar suara antusias Eunhyuk oppa diseberang sana

"Yeoboseyo oppa! Aku sudah sampai di Inggris, dan sekarang aku sedang mencari taksi untuk pergi ke tempat tinggalku"

"Jinjja? Ah, sebentar aku akan men-lousdspeaker ponselku"

"Hasoo-ya!" terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari oppadeul yang lainnya

"Oppadeul! Aku kangen!" padahal baru beberapa jam pisah, bagaimana kalau beberapa tahun

"Hasoo-ya! Bagaimana keadaan disana?" baru aku mau menjawab, tiba-tiba ada taksi yang berhenti

"Sebentar oppa"

"Excuse me Sir. Can we go to this address?"

"Sure" aku pun masuk ke taksi, sementara supir taksi itu memasukkan barangku ke bagasi

"Oppadeul! Masih disitu?"

"Ne! bagaimana disana Hasoo?"

"Dingin oppa! Beda sekali dengan di Korea!"

"Pakai jaket yang tebal, jangan sampai kau sakit ya!"

"Ne oppa! Baiklah, nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya! Aku sudah di perjalanan nih"

"Baiklah, annyeong"

"Annyeong" aku pun mematikan telfonnya

"I'm sorry, Where do you come from?" supir taksi itu menanyakan asalku

"I'm from Seoul, South Korea"

"Wanna study?"

"Yes Sir, in University of Cambridge"

"It's your first time to England?"

"Yes, England it's very amazing"

"You're right. Hope you will feel comfortable in our country"

"Ya, thanks Sir" taksi pun berhenti. Jadi ini rumah mini yang akan kutinggali beberapa tahun kedepan? Wah, rumahnya unik. Awalnya, aku ingin nge-kos saja. Tapi oppadeul menyuruhku menyewa rumah kecil, katanya lebih nyaman jika tinggal sendiri. Yah, semoga saja begitu

"Do you know where is University of Cambridge Sir?" tanyaku pada supir taksi itu yang sedang menurunkan barang-barangku

"Just 1 kilometer from here. You can go there by bus. There is the halte" jelasnya sambil menunjuk halte bis yang terletak beberapa meter dari rumahku ini

"Oh I see. Thanks Sir" kataku sambil membayar tarif taksi

"You're welcome" jawabnya sambil masuk ke taksi dan pergi. Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumahku dan mulai beres-beres. Beberapa jam kemudian rumahku ini sudah penuh dengan barang-barangku

"Ah, lelah sekali. Aku istirahat saja untuk menyiapkan kuliah besok" lalu aku pun mengganti bajuku dan tidur

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah beberapa bulan aku tinggal dan kuliah di Inggris. Semuanya sangat berbeda dengan di Korea. Setiap pagi tidak ada teriakan rusuh oppadeul. Tidak ada canda tawa mereka selama aku disini, ya paling hanya saat kami melakukan video call.

Tapi aku beruntung. Orang Inggris ramah, dan aku sudah mendapatkan banyak teman disini. Mulai dari yang orang Inggris asli sampai yang mendapat beasiswa dari berbagai negara sepertiku. Jadi hariku tidak terlalu sepi disini. Dan aku mempunyai seorang teman dekat, asli Inggris. Namanya Caroline, dia juga mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku. Tapi tidak hanya dia teman dekatku, masih banyak lagi.

"Hasoo!" eh, itu suara Caroline! Aku pun menoleh mencari dimana sosok Caroline

"Caroline, whats up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Of course not, why?"

"Please accompany me to bookstore" pintanya manja sambil menggelayuti tanganku

"Okay, but you have to take me home after that"

"Ready Sis!" aku dan Caroline pun pergi menuju parkiran mobil dan segera pergi ke took buku

Di toko buku..

"What are you looking for?" tanyaku

"Novel.. the thin novel, because I want to spend my week to reading that book" aneh-aneh saja Caroline ini, kebiasaannya membaca novel tidak pernah berubah. Itu sebabnya ia mengambil jurusan bahasa. Memang pada kenyataannya aku dan Caroline mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, tapi kami jadi dekat lantaran kami sering bertemu di perpustakaan, we are the real bookers :D

_I wanna love you I can't live without you…_

"Is your phone ringtone Hasoo?"

"Oh, yes. Wait" Caroline pun mengangguk dan aku segera mengangkat telfonku

"Yeoboseyo?"

"My darling.. How are you?" ini suara Eunhyuk oppa, tapi sangat aneh saat memakai bahasa Inggris, aku jadi ingin tertawa :D

"Oppa? It's you? Why you say like that? You are so weird"

"Hah? Bicara apa kau? Kalau ngomong bahasa Inggris jangan cepat-cepat, aku tidak mengerti ."

"Hahahaha, lagak aja ngomong bahasa Inggris, tapi kelanjutannya nggak ngerti" tawaku lepas

"Yah, jangan mengejek.. makanya ajari aku bahasa Inggris" kata Eunhyuk oppa dengan suara dibuat ngambek

"Hahaha, iya oppa.."

"Lagi apa chagiya?"

"Oppa sendiri lagi ngapain?"

"Ditanya malah balik nanya"

"Hehe, aku lagi nemenin temen ke toko buku"

"Teman?"

"Iya oppa, waeyo?"

"Namja?"

"Yeoja.. kenapa sih, oppa cemburu ya?" godaku

"Annio" katanya dengan nada datar

"Aigo nae oppa, kau meragukanku?"

"Annio chagiya.. aku nggak meragukanmu kok. Ya udah nanti aku video call ya, aku mau tampil dulu"

"Ne oppa, jaga dirimu ya. Saranghae"

"Nado. Saranghae chagiya" Eunhyuk oppa pun menutup telfonnya

"It's your boyfriend Hasoo?" tanya Caroline sambil menepuk pundakku

"How can you know?" tanyaku kaget. Setahuku, Caroline tidak bisa bahasa korea

"Your last word, 'Saranghae'. It's mean 'I Love You', right? You ever tell me about it" ingatannya tajam juga ya? -.-

"Are you sure? Hahaha" jawabku sekenanya

"You never tell me about your boy"

"Do you want to know him?" Caroline pun mengangguk semangat

"But I don't want tell him to you, hehehe" Caroline pun memanyunkan bibirnya

"Yak! Why Hasoo?"

"Because my boy it's very cute, I'm afraid you are also like him" kataku sambil memeletkan lidahku dan berlalu pergi

"Yak! Hasoo! Wait me!" katanya sambil mengejarku.

Alasan utamaku tidak mau memberitahu Caroline tentang Eunhyuk oppa bukan karena aku takut kalau Caroline menyukai Eunhyuk oppa juga, tapi ada alasan yang lebih kuat. Caroline itu mengetahui tentang dunia K-Pop, ya walaupun hanya sedikit dan itupun aku yang mengenalkannya. Aku yakin, setiap orang yang mengetahui tentang K-Pop pasti mengenal Super Junior. Dan jika aku memberitahu kalau pacarku itu Eunhyuk 'Super Junior', aku yakin dia akan menertawakanku dan menganggapku gila -.- Yah, ini konsekuensi jadi pacar artis.

.

.

.

"Hasoo-ya.. sadarkah kau kita sudah hampir 1,5 tahun berpisah?" kata-kata Siwon oppa sangat miris

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan kami? Kenapa kau tidak pernah kembali ke Korea?" tanya Sungmin oppa

Saat ini kami alias aku dan Super Junior oppadeul sedang melakukan video call. Lama sekali aku tidak melihat mereka. aku juga ingin liburan ke korea. Tapi itu cuma harapan. Karena libur semester ini aku memilih kejar tayang untuk melanjutkan studi S2-ku setelah aku diwisuda sarjana S1 minggu lalu. Dan oppadeul tidak pernah mengetahui soal ini, karena aku ingin memberi kejutan sepulang aku ke Korea, yaitu menyandang 2 gelar sekaligus!

Dan aku sangat beruntung karena sekarang aku sudah bekerja menjadi asisten dokter di Rumah Sakit Hewan milik universitasku. Ya walaupun baru asisten, aku sudah sangat senang! Dan pihak rumah sakit serta dosenku pun menjanjikan akan menjadikanku dokter tetap setelah aku mendapatkan nilai A+ di 2 semester pertamaku di S2

"Apakah kau tidak pernah mendapat liburan semester Hasoo-ya?" tanya Manager oppa. Ini pertanyaan yang tidak aku nantikan. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu soal kejar semerter S2-ku, karena itu untuk surprise mereka

"Sebenarnya ada oppa, tapi aku ikut kelas tambahan. Itung-itung biar aku cepat selesai kuliah. Dan dengan itu aku bisa lebih cepat menemui oppadeul, ya kan?" jawabku sekenanya. Ah aku belum menjelaskan tentang ini. Oppadeul adalah orang-orang kaya, sebenarnya setiap orang dari mereka bisa saja membelikanku tiket pulang pergi Korea-Inggris untuk 7 hari berturut-turut. Tapi aku menolaknya, sekali lagi aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka. Ya walaupun ini menyiksa batin kami, apalagi oppadeul mempunyai jadwal padat yang hampir tidak mempunyai sela untuk liburan, jadi selama hampir 2 tahun ini kami tidak pernah bertemu

"Memangnya oppadeul nggak ada konser di Inggris?" tanyaku

"Kemarin sih ada rencana, tapi kita belum menemukan promotor yang pas" kata Leeteuk oppa disambut anggukan member lain. Hey, lihatlah oppa-ku yang berada paling pojok kiri! Itu nae Hyuk Jae, tampan sekali dia! Walaupun hanya memakai kaos hitam dan rambut yang sedikit tidak ditata, tapi aku suka! Seruku dalam hati

"Oya, oppadeul nggak ada jadwal manggung sekarang?"

"Masih 1 jam lagi kok, ini kami masih dihotel" jawab Kyuhyun oppa

"Di hotel?"

"Iya, kami lagi ada di Jepang sekarang. Kau belum tahu ya?" aku pun menyipitkan mataku melirik Eunhyuk oppa. Dia tidak memberitahuku! Padahal biasanya dia selalu memberitahu kemanapun mereka konser, apalagi ini diluar Korea! Kulihat Eunhyuk oppa sedikit salah tingkah. Aku harus menelfonnya nanti .

"Belum oppa, tidak ada yang memberitahuku tuh" jawabku setengah menyindir Eunhyuk oppa, dan lagi-lagi ia terlihat salting dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Hei! Sedang apa kalian?! Bukankah kalian harusnya segera ke Tokyo Dome?!" kudengar suara orang berteriak dengan nada kesal. Sontak semua member pun menjauh dari depan laptop dan si empunya alias Siwon oppa langsung mematikan video call kami. Aigo, itu pasti Soo Man-ssi. Kena marah lagi deh oppadeul -.-

Kasihan sekali mereka, hampir setiap hari dimarahi oleh Soo Man-ssi. Dia memang galak, apalagi dengan Super Junior oppadeul. Entah apa alasannya. Semoga kali ini oppadeul nggak ditanya macam-macam soal video call denganku tadi. Lebih baik kukirim pesan untuk Manager oppa

"_Oppa, tadi itu Soo Man-ssi ya? Apa kalian semua baik-baik saja? Kuharap dia tidak memperlakukan kalian dengan tidak baik" _lalu kukirim pesan itu. Selang beberapa menit, aku mendapat balasan dari Manager oppa

"_Ne Hasoo-ya, tadi itu Soo Man-ssi. Kami baik-baik saja kok. Dia hanya sedikit menggertak kami. Tenanglah, tidak usah cemas"_ lalu aku pun membalasnya lagi

"_Ya sudah, jaga diri kalian ya oppa. Jangan lupa makan. Salam untuk seluruh ELF, hahaha aku bercanda :D" _lalu kukirim lagi balasanku. Dan karena aku lelah, aku segera beranjak ke tempat tidur

"Kalau dulu sebelum tidur pasti ada Eunhyuk oppa yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.. Aigo, neomu bogoshipo nae Hyuk Jae…" tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku lalu mengambil handphoneku dan mengetikkan sesuatu

"_Kau punya hutang menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kalian mengadakan konser ke Jepang! Telfon aku setelah konser selesai, arraseo?" _

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Belum (Chapter 7)

**Title : ****Belum**** (****C****hapter ****7****)**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Drama, Band Fic**

**Rating : ****PG-15**

**Length : ****Chaptered**

**Cast :**

**Hasoo **

**Eunhyuk**

**All of Super Junior members **

**Other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeoboseyo chagiya?" ini orang membuatku kesal saja. Kusuruh dia menelfonku setelah konser malah baru menelfonku sehari kemudian -.-

"Wae?" kubuat nada bicaraku sedingin mungkin

"Mianhae soal kemarin.." kata-katanya terputus dan Eunhyuk oppa seperti berbicara dengan orang lain

"Oh, jeongmal mianhae, aku harus pergi sekarang, nanti aku hubungi lagi" Eunhyuk oppa pun langsung memutuskan telfonnya

Aigo! Ini orang jadi ingin kumakan sekarang! Seenaknya menelfonku lalu mematikan telfonnya begitu saja! Kau pikir hanya kau yang sibuk?! Gerutuku dalam hati

_I wanna love you I can't live without you.. _

Nada deringku berbunyi lagi. Maunya apa sih Eunhyuk oppa ini?

"Apa lagi? Kalau cuma mau diputus kapan-kapan aja nelfonnya, atau nggak usah nelfon sekalian" cerocosku dengan nada kesal

"Yeoboseyo Hasoo-ya?" eh, itu suaranya Leeteuk oppa! Kulihat layar di handphoneku… ternyata benar ini Leeteuk oppa! Aigo, aku terlalu emosi tadi sampai tidak melihat siapa yang menelfonku

"Leeteuk oppa? Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud.." kataku takut

"Waegeurae? Siapa yang memutus telfonmu tadi?" tanya Leeteuk oppa dengan nada khawatir. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa oppa… Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan padamu tadi"

"Ah, tidak apa Hasoo-ya.."

"Oya, mengapa oppa menelfonku? Apakah ada masalah dengan oppadeul?" biasanya kalau Leeteuk oppa menelfonku selama aku di Inggris, ia mengeluhkan tentang dongsaeng-dongsaengnya dan meminta pendapatku bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Kalau tidak berhasil, maka aku yang akan menghubungi mereka lewat video call dan mencurahkan semua isi hati Leeteuk oppa. Dengan begitu barulah oppadeul yang lain sadar, hehe

"Tidak.."

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Aku rindu dengan suaramu"

"Mak..maksud oppa?"

"Hahaha, aku bercanda Hasoo.. tapi aku juga benar-benar merindukanmu kok, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu"

"Hehe, nado.." kataku sambil terkekeh

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi

"Sebenarnya memang ada masalah Hasoo-ya"

"Memang apa lagi yang oppadeul lain lakukan?"

"Tidak semua sih… hanya Eunhyuk"

"Eunhyuk oppa? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang larut malam, tidak bersama dengan kami. Dan terkadang ia pun pulang dalam keadaan sempoyongan"

"Mabuk maksud oppa?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi bukan mabuk berat sih"

"Sejak kapan Eunhyuk oppa bisa minum minuman itu oppa?" pikiranku mulai kacau. Memang kurasa kalau Eunhyuk oppa berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang telfon, terkadang juga tidak. Padahal dulu ia selalu rajin menghubungiku, dan juga soal di Jepang kemarin ia tidak menjelaskannya padaku. Ditambah lagi sekarang, ia mabuk-mabukan! Setahuku Eunhyuk oppa tidak pernah menyentuh minum-minuman seperti itu

"Mollayo.. Hasoo-ya, aku sangat kaget dengan perubahan drastis Eunhyuk, dia biasanya tidak seperti ini. Aku sempat bertanya pada member lain tapi tidak ada yang tahu alasan mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini sekarang, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku akan cari tahu lebih lanjut ya oppa, oppa tenang saja. Eunhyuk oppa pasti baik-baik saja" kataku menenangkan Leeteuk oppa

"Baiklah, nanti kabari aku lagi ya"

"Ne, pasti oppa"

"Ya sudah, gomawo Hasoo-ya, annyeong"

"Cheonmaneyo, annyeong"

Ada denganmu Eunhyuk oppa? Aku jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sekarang! Apakah kau sedang stress karena pekerjaan? Atau karena aku? Atau oppa sedang mencari pelarian dariku? Apakah seorang wanita lain? Oppa..

.

.

.

"Hasoo! Nihao!" sapa Hangeng oppa riang sambil melambaikan tangannya di layar video call kami

"Nihao koko" kataku dengan senyum tipis

"Eh, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu tidak bahagia gitu?"

"Apakah Eunhyuk oppa baik-baik saja?" sejauh ini yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Eunhyuk oppa hanyalah Hangeng oppa. Jadi jika aku ada masalah dengan Eunhyuk oppa aku pasti cerita dengan Hangeng oppa

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dari Leeteuk hyung ya?" aku pun mengangguk

"Dia memang agak berubah akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia ada masalah denganmu?"

"Aku rasa tidak oppa" lalu aku pun menceritakan soal permasalahan konser mereka di Jepang dan juga Eunhyuk oppa yang terhitung hanya kadang-kadang menelfonku akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan dia belum menelfonku lagi dalam 2 hari ini!

"Aku jadi bingung dengan Eunhyuk…"

"Apakah menurut oppa ia memiliki… wanita lain?" tanyaku hati-hati. Raut wajah Hangeng oppa menyatakan betapa kagetnya ia dengan pertanyaanku barusan

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kau meragukan Eunhyuk?" pertanyaan Hangeng oppa menjadi tamparan keras untukku

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku oppa.. aku hanya.." aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Lalu aku pun menutup wajahku yang sudah memanas dengan kedua telapak tanganku

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Hasoo-ya… jangan berpikiran yang berlebihan dahulu" kata Hangeng oppa menenanangkanku

"Ne oppa"

"Aku pasti akan membantumu. Aku akan mencoba bertanya padanya"

"Jeongmalyo? Terima kasih oppa"

"Iya, sama-sama"

.

.

.

"I'm very disappointed with you Hasoo. You are promise to me if you will get A+ score to 2 semesters. But you just get it in the first semester. And this semester you just get A-. Why?"

"I'm sorry…" kataku menyesal pada dosenku, Mr. Smith

"I was forced to postpone to make you to be a vet at our University Veterinary Hospital" aku tercengang mendengar kata-kata Mr. Smith

"But you still have one change again. In the third semester, you must have A+ to be a veteriranian"

"Thanks Sir, I will try and study hard again" kataku lalu permisi meninggalkan ruang dosen itu

Aku sangat kecewa! Harapanku untuk menjadi dokter tetap semester ini gagal! Sebelum ujian kemarin pikiranku memang tidak fokus. Masalah utamanya adalah karena Eunhyuk oppa! Dan sampai saat ini pun masalahnya belum selesai. Leeteuk oppa terus-terusan menelfonku karenanya. Pokoknya sampai rumah nanti aku akan segera menelfonnya!

"Hasoo!" Caroline memanggilku sambil tergopoh-gopoh berlari kearahku

"Why Caroline?"

"What do you want to go? You look so ina hurry"

"I wanna finish my problem in home"

"Problem? Problem what? Oh, how about your semester? Do you get A+? And then, when are you going to start working as a vet at the university veterinary hospital?" kurasa dia hampir tidak memakai spasi dalam semua pertanyaannya tadi -.-

"That is my problem. I must have study hard again. And I'll go to home now. Bye" kataku lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terbengong

Di rumah…

Aku langsung menyalakan laptopku dan segera menghubungi Eunhyuk oppa dengan video call. Aku tadi sudah menanyakan pada Leeteuk oppa apakah saat ini mereka ada konser dan ia mengatakan tidak, makanya aku segera menghubungi Eunhyuknoppa.

"Yeoboseyo chagiya? Otteohke jinaseyo? Neomu bogoshipo…" cerocos Eunhyuk oppa dengan senyum riangnya menyapaku seakan tidak pernah ada masalah selama ini

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu oppa?" tanyaku dengan nada dan ekspersi wajah datar. Sebenarnya aku sedang menahan emosi sekarang

"Sangat baik. Bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari yang aku bayangkan" katanya sambil tertawa bahagia

"Kau menjalani hari ini dengan bahagia ya oppa?" eunhyuk oppa mengangguk semangat

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana chagiya?"

"Hariku akhir-akhir ini berjalan tidak baik oppa" kataku jujur

"Waeyo? Ada masalah apa Hasoo? Kenapa kau tidak cerita kepadaku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir

"Maafkan aku oppa, aku ingin membagi kisahku denganmu, tapi saat aku selalu mencoba menghubungimu, tak ada jawaban darimu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah berusaha semampuku menghubungimu" kataku panjang lebar dengan nada seperti akulah yang harus disalahkan. Eunhyuk oppa langsung terdiam

"Hasoo.." belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku langsung memutusnya

"Tapi sebaliknya oppa. Leeteuk oppa dan member lain selalu berlomba-lomba menghubungiku. Mereka menanyakan kabarku, dan hal lainnya. Tapi mereka juga mengeluhkan soal dirimu kepadaku"

"Chagi.."

"Mereka mengatakan kalau kau sekarang sering pulang malam dengan kondisi setengah sadar. Dan kelakuanmu pun berubah tidak seperti biasanya" Eunhyuk oppa pun melototkan matanya kaget

"Aku.."

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menjelaskan alasan mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang konser kalian di Jepang beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kau memang sempat menghubungiku, tapi kau langsung memutuskannya. Setelah itu aku tak pernah lagi menerima panggilan atas namamu, sampai sekarang"

"Itu.."

"Dan kau tahu oppa? Hanya karena masalah sekecil itu, nilai ujian semesterku kali ini menjadi A-!" kataku dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis

"Dan aku gagal memperoleh hadiah yang harusnya aku peroleh semester ini, hanya karena embel-embel + dibelakang nilai A yang selalu aku dapatkan digantikan oleh -" kataku terisak. Dan sekarang air mataku benar-benar tumpah

"Mianhae" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk oppa

"Kau egois oppa. Kau membiarkan semua orang memikirkan dirimu. Kau tidak tahu kan betapa stresnya Leeteuk oppa memikirkan jalan keluar atas masalahmu? Kau tidak tahu kan usaha Manager oppa dan member lain untuk mencari solusi terbaik atas perubahan kelakuanmu itu? Kau juga tidak tahu kan betapa tidak fokusnya aku saat ujian semesterku kali ini hanya karena memikirkan dirimu?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu oppa? Kenapa kau seperti itu? Apakah beberapa minggu ini aku dan oppadeul lain bukan sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Eunhyuk? Siapa kau selama ini oppa? Kenapa kami sama sekali nggak mengenalmu?"

"Dan apakah kau masih menganggap aku sebagai yeojachingumu? Atau kau sudah menemukan yang lain oppa?" kulihat Eunhyuk oppa tersentak dengan kalimatku barusan

"Aku tidak.."

"Sudahlah oppa, pikiranku sedang kacau saat ini. Terima kasih kau mau mendengarkan aku kali ini" lalu aku pun mematikan video callnya dan menangis sekeras yang aku bisa

Beberapa menit kemudian handphone ku berbunyi. Hangeng oppa. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku dan menormalkan lagi suaraku

"Yeoboseyo koko" sapaku dengan masih sedikit terisak

"Hasoo-ya! Eunhyuk menangis!"

"Memangnya kenapa oppa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Ternyata Eunhyuk oppa menangis juga

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tadi saat aku pulang aku mendengar suara orang menangis di kamar Eunhyuk, ternyata itu dia. Dan kulihat ia sedang berada di depan laptopnya, tapi saat aku tanyai ia tidak mengatakan apapun malah terus menangis. Sekarang dia mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi. Aku dan member lain baru membujuknya keluar" jelas Hangeng oppa panic

"Ya sudah oppa, biarkan saja dia sendiri dulu. Jangan diganggu" kataku dengan nada datar

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja kata-kataku"

"Tapi kalau dia.."

"Eunhyuk oppa nggak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam dan ia nggak mungkin menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Nanti kalau semua sudah tenang, hubungi aku lewat video call" kataku yakin. Jelas saja aku yakin, aku itu mengenal sekali Eunhyuk oppa

"Baiklah Hasoo" lalu Hangeng oppa pun menutup telfonnya

"Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan mengatakan semua itu pada Eunhyuk oppa? Tapi aku hanya ingin membuatnya sadar.. Semoga ia bisa mengerti" kataku pada diriku sendiri

Malam hari…

Handphoneku bordering tanda panggilan masuk, kulihat dilayarnya, Eunhyuk oppa

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Yeoboseyo" jawabku singkat

"Aku.. aku minta maaf chagiya" kata Eunhyuk oppa dengan kata yang terbata

"D o you have a reason?"

"Alasan? Ya, I have"

"Ceritakan padaku"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf Hasoo, tapi ceritanya sangat panjang dan.."

"Berapapun lamanya aku akan mendengarkan" kataku memotong kalimat Eunhyuk oppa

"Aku mempunyai seorang sasaeng fans Hasoo-ya, dia yeoja. Pertama kali kita bertemu di fans meeting 1 bulan yang lalu. Awalnya ia hanya meminta foto dan tanda tangan, tapi lama-kelamaan ia terus mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku menjadi risi dan menegurnya, tapi bukannya menjauhiku ia malah mengancam bunuh diri"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang bunuh diri karena aku, aku pun akhirnya menyerah. Tapi karena itu, dia malah semakin ngelunjak. Ia menyeretku dari backstage dan membawaku ke bar. Ia membodohiku dan mencampurkan obat mabuk di dalam minumanku, tapi setelah dia membuatku mabuk dia membiarkanku di pinggir jalan sendirian malam-malam. Dia seperti berniat menyiksaku, tapi untungnya dia tidak melukaiku sama sekali hanya saja kelakuannya itu membuatku sangat tidak nyaman"

"Oppa…"

"Dan karena aku tidak mau merepotkan member lain karena masalahku ini, lalu akhirnya aku meminta tolong salah satu staff SMent untuk mencari tahu siapa dia. Hingga suatu malam ia dijemput oleh karyawan Rumah Sakit"

"Rumah Sakit? Dia sakit apa?"

"Sakit jiwa"

"MWOYA?!" kataku setengah berteriak

"Ia memang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan Hasoo-ya.. Dalam riwayatnya dia pernah juga melakukan hal sama seperti kepadaku dengan seorang artis yang tidak disebutkan namanya. Aku minta maaf, aku hanya tidak mau orang lain terlibat dalam masalahku, karena aku tahu memberdeul dan kau pun pasti sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan dan urusan kalian masing-masing. Tapi pada akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Walaupun aku menjadi sangat bersalah kepadamu dan memberdeul yang lain"

"Dan soal konser di Jepang itu, aku benar-benar lupa memberitahumu, bukan karena alasan lain"

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo oppa… Maaf aku telah mengiramu yang tidak-tidak" kataku menyesal

"Ne, tidak apa-apa, yang pasti sekarang kau sudah tahu kan chagiya?"

"Ne oppa" tiba-tiba kudengar suara orang berteriak pada Eunhyuk oppa, walaupun suaranya samar aku masih bisa mendengarnya

"Chagiya? Nuguseyo hyung? Eunhyuk hyung! Kau mempunyai pacar? Yak! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?"

"Ssstt, jangan berisik! Anak kecil diam saja!"

"Pelit! Nanti aku kasih tahu yang lain loh!

"Kyuhyun!"

"Suka-suka aku dong! Weeekk"

"Ish! Keluar kau!"

"Iya iya! Ayo cepat ke ruang keluarga, kita kan akan melakukan video call dengan Hasoo"

"Ne bawel"

"Masih disitu chagiya?"

"Kyuhyun oppa ya?" tanyaku

"Ne, ya sudah matikan saja telfonnya, kita sambung pake video call. Annyeong chagiya"

"Ne, annyeong oppa" lalu aku pun mematikan telfonku. Dan selang beberapa saat…

Tring.. tring.. aku langsung beranjak dari tempat dudukku di depan TV dan mengambil laptopku. Itu tanda panggilan video, dari oppadeul..

"Annyeonghaseyo!" sapa oppadeul padaku

"Annyeong oppadeul" sapaku juga dengan senyum mengembang. Sekarang aku sudah ceria lagi setelah tahu akar masalahnya dan berhasil memecahkannya

"Annyeong Eunhyuk oppa" sapaku pada Eunhyuk oppa. Semua member pun langsung menoleh pada Eunhyuk oppa yang dari tadi hanya tampak menunduk saja. Dia sedang acting ternyata :P

"Kenapa diam saja oppa?" tanyaku pada Eunhyuk oppa, kulihat beberapa member merangkulnya seperti memberi semangat

"Mianhaeyo Hasoo-ya.." kata Eunhyuk oppa masih tidak berani menatapku. Lagi-lagi ia berpura-pura :P

"Hehehe, kenapa kau jadi canggung sekali oppa? Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja" kataku terkekeh kulihat oppadeul lainnya pun tersenyum begitu juga Eunhyuk oppa yang tampak malu-malu

"Tadi Eunhyuk sudah meminta maaf pada kami semua Hasoo-ya. Kami senang akhirnya masalah sudah selesai, dan Eunhyuk juga sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia juga berjanji mulai sekarang jika ia mempunyai masalah pasti menceritakan pada kita semua, begitu juga yang lain" kata Leeteuk oppa

"Jinjja? Kau juga harus berjanji padaku oppa"

"Ne, aku janji" kata Eunhyuk oppa

"Eh, kalian semua tahu tidak.. mmpph" seketika juga mulut Kyuhyun oppa dibekap Eunhyuk oppa. Ah, pasti dia mau mengatakan kalau Eunhyuk oppa punya pacar. Seperti yang kudengar tadi di telfon

"Loh kok mulut Kyuhyun oppa dibekap gitu Eunhyuk oppa?" tanyaku pura-pura heran

"Iya, hyung ini kenapa?" tanya Siwon oppa

"Hehehe, annio.." kata Eunhyuk oppa

"Yak! Kau mau merahasiakannya ya? Atau kau malu pada kita semua?" kata Kyuhyun oppa blak-blakan. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk oppa malu mengakui kalau ia punya pacar padaku? Kan pacarnya aku -.-

"Waegeurae?" tanya member lain serempak

"Eunhyuk hyung pu…"

"Kalau kau mengatakannya, kau nggak akan melihat PSP-mu lagi besok pagi" ancam Eunhyuk oppa

"Dan kau nggak akan melihat Choco lagi" celetuk Kyuhyun oppa

"Heh, kalau oppa berani macam-macam dengan Choco aku tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi pada oppa!" ancamku pada Kyuhyun oppa. Kenapa Kyuhyun oppa jadi membawa-bawa Choco segala? Dia kan anakku! .

"Hasoo-ya… kenapa kau jadi ikutan mengancamku, huh?"

"Kalau oppa mau ancam-ancaman jangan bawa-bawa anakku!" seruku sambil menggembungkan pipiku

"Yak! Sejak kapan kau mendeklarasikan si Choco jadi anakmu?"

"Suka-suka aku dong! Semua peliharaan oppadeul juga anakku kok!" kataku membela diri

"Dasar calon dokter hewan!" timpal Kyuhyun oppa

"Hei hei, sudahlah, kalian ini ribut saja!" lerai Leeteuk oppa

"Ne, daripada ribut, mending kita makan" kata Shindong oppa sambil mengunyah kripik kentangnya

"HUUUU!" semua oppadeul termasuk aku pun menyoraki Shindong oppa. Lalu kami meneruskan obrolan panjang kami hingga kami lupa waktu

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Belum (Chapter 8)

**Title : ****Belum**** (****C****hapter ****8****)**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Drama, Band Fic**

**Rating : ****PG-15**

**Length : ****Chaptered**

**Cast :**

**Hasoo **

**Eunhyuk**

**All of Super Junior members **

**Other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Congratulations Hasoo" kata rektor universitas sambil membolak-balik beberapa lembar kertas. Saat ini entah ada apa aku dipanggil oleh rektor universitas ke kantornya

"Pardon me?"

"Surely you know"

"You mean? I.." kurasa aku sudah bisa menebaknya, nilai ujian semester 3-ku..

"Yeah, once again, congratulations! We are very proud to have student like you, and tomorrow you will be a veterinarian at our university veterinary hospital" hatiku seperti terbang melayang… akhirnya aku menjadi dokter tetap

Dan besoknya, aku langsung dilantik menjadi salah satu dokter tetap di rumah sakit hewan universitas. Dan mulai hari itu juga, aku bekerja disana. Dihari pertamaku itu juga aku mendapat banyak pasien dan mereka semua puas dengan pelayananku

Tidak terasa sudah 1 bulan aku kerja di rumah sakit, dan disini gajinya lumayan besar lo! Hehe. Di rumah sakit ini aku lebih banyak menangani hewan-hewan peliharaan di rumah seperti anjing, kucing, dan sebangsanya. Tapi aku juga sering dipanggil ke kebun binatang untuk mengurusi hewan-hewan disana. I love animal!

"Doctor Hasoo, there are some people to meet you" kata susterku yang baru saja masuk ke ruanganku

"Okay, let me see" kataku sambil masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah, sambil menyelam minum air…

"Ekhem ekhem" kudengar suara orang berdeham, tapi aku masih nanggung menyelesaikan tugasku jadi aku tidak melihatnya

"Welcome, who are…" kataku terputus saat mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat siapa yang datang. Mereka menyeringai padaku

"you" sambungku melanjutkan kalimat pertanyaanku tadi. Dan siapa yang datang?

"OPPADEUL!" seruku sambil berteriak karena refleks. Lalu dengan tergopoh-gopoh suster yang tadi memberitahuku masuk kembali kedalam ruanganku

"Any problem doctor? They are annoyed you? I can call a security" katanya panik

"No, thanks. Nothing problem. You can go out" lalu ia pun mengangguk mengerti dan keluar dari ruanganku

Plok plok plok. Kudengar tepukan tangan dari Siwon oppa

"Now you are be a doctor Hasoo?" kata Siwon oppa dengan nada mengejek

"And you never tell us about it" sambung Hangeng oppa. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk. Rencana awalku gagal! Aku gagal memberikan surprise pada mereka! tapi mereka kenapa bisa mengetahuinya?

"Bagaimana kalian bisa.."

"Bisa tahu maksudmu? Hei, kami ini punya banyak jaringan" kata Heechul oppa. Aku semakin menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku merasa ada aura kemarahan diantara mereka

"Kau ini yeodongsaeng kami! Kenapa kau tidak pernah membagi cerita soal ini?" kata Donghae oppa dengan wajah serius

"Aku.. aku hanya.."

"Kami kecewa denganmu" kalimat terakhir Ryeowook oppa menghujam hatiku. Aku semakin merasa bersalah pada oppadeul. Tidak seharusnya aku menyembunyikan semua ini. Mereka pun beranjak keluar dari ruanganku dengan meninggalkan tatapan kesal padaku. Aigo..

"Oppadeul! Aku bisa menjelaskan.."

"Happy Birthday doctor.. happy birthday doctor.. happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday doctor .. yey!" aku tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa melongo, I'm so surprised! Semua orang di rumah sakit seperti dokter yang lain, suster, karyawan berkumpul di depan ruanganku sambil membawa kue tart besar dan juga hiasan-hiasan ulang tahun. Beberapa pasien pun turut merayakannya, ulang tahunku! Aku sampai lupa sendiri dengan ulang tahunku!

"Saengil chukhahamnida Hasoo-ya!" seru oppadeul. Mereka pun memelukku, aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Ternyata mereka semua bersekongkol mengerjaiku! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu! .

"Yak! Uljima Hasoo-ya" kata oppadeul sambil menghapus air mataku. Aku pun tersenyum bahagia

"Congratulations Hasoo" tiba-tiba ada suara berat yang member selamat padaku, saat aku menoleh..

"Rector? Thanks a lot" kataku sambil menyalami rektor kampusku ini

"Hasoo! Congratulations!" teman-temanku termasuk Caroline menyalamiku dan memberi selamat. Semua orang berkumpul disini! Termasuk oppadeul yang sudah hampir 2 tahun tidak bertemu

"Hasoo.. don't tell me if they are.." Caroline pun menunjuk oppadeul

"SUPER JUNIOR?!" serunya yang mengagetkan seluruh orang di rumah sakit

"Annyeonghaseyo. Syuju imnida" sapa oppadeul ramah sambil membungkukkan badan mereka

"How much you pay them to attend to your birthday event Hasoo?" -.- pertanyaan yang.. menyebalkan menurutku. Jelas-jelas aku dikerjain oleh oppadeul, eh Caroline malah bertanya berapa tarif oppadeul

"Excuse me, but we don't get paid at all" kata Siwon oppa

"That is surprise for our girl" lanjut Heechul oppa sambil merangkulku

"Oh Gosh… I get headache now. Tomorrow you must explain about this Hasoo" kata Caroline sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kami semua pun tertawa

.

.

.

"Wah, jadi ini rumahmu Hasoo-ya?" tanya Shindong oppa kagum saat kami baru masuk ke rumahku

"Sure, my mini house" jawabku

"Come on, jangan sungkan… ini rumah kalian juga" kataku mengajak mereka masuk

"Nggak di Korea, nggak di Inggris pasti rumahmu rapi Hasoo-ya" puji Sungmin oppa

"Jinjja? Hehehe… Kan nggak enak kalau rumah nggak rapi oppa-ya, memang keadaan dorm sekarang gimana?" tanyaku. Oppadeul pun saling tatap

"Ya kau pasti tahu sendiri lah… Kita kan sibuk, bahkan hanya untuk membersihkan dorm pun kami tidak punya waktu…" jelas Donghae oppa

"Walaupun terkadang Eunhyuk suka beres-beres, tapi tetap saja tidak bersih" kata Kyuhyun oppa

"Aigo Kyuhyun! Aku sudah berusaha membersihkan dorm kau malah bicara seperti itu! Dasar magnae kurang ajar!" seru Eunhyuk oppa kesal

"Sudah sudah… sabar aja ya oppa" kataku sambil menepuk pundak Eunhyuk oppa. Setelah 2 tahun tidak melakukan kontak fisik dengannya, akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya! :D

"Ne Hasoo-ya… dia memang menyebalkan sekali!" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil memelukku manja

"Yak hyung! Kenapa kau malah memeluk Hasoo!" seru Siwon oppa sambil melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk oppa padaku

"Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa bingung

"Hanya aku yang boleh memeluknya… aku sudah 2 tahun tidak merasakan pelukannya… Oh nae Hasoo.." lalu Siwon oppa pun segera memelukku. Orang ini manja sekali.. -.-

"Heh, memang Hasoo hanya milikmu seorang?" tanya Yesung oppa sinis

"Dia juga milikku!" seru semua member bersamaan. Mereka pun saling pandang, bingung dengan ucapan mereka barusan, begitupun aku. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Hahahaha" kami pun kompak tertawa bersama

"Aku milik kalian semua deh" kataku sambil masih tertawa geli. Lalu kami pun saling melepas rindu, berbagi cerita, bercanda, dan oppadeul juga menjelaskan bagaimana mereka tahu kalau aku sudah S2 dan menjadi dokter serta bagaimana cara mereka bersekongkol dengan semua pihak untuk mengerjaiku saat hari ulang tahunku ini! Aku bahagia bisa dipertemukan orang seperti mereka

.

.

.

"Hasoo-ya, kita mau jalan-jalan nih kamu ikut nggak?" tanya Ryeowook oppa dan beberapa member lainnya sambil memakai mantel hangatnya, kebetulan mala mini udaranya lumayan dingin

"Wah, egak deh aku masih harus nyiapin tugas untuk besok, oppadeul hati-hati ya, jangan sampai nyasar!" kataku

"Ne, kami pergi dulu, annyeong!" kata mereka sambil menutup pintu

"Loh, oppa nggak ikut?" Tanyaku pada Eunhyuk oppa yang terduduk santai sambil menonton TV

"Enggak" jawabnya singkat

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil ikut duduk disebelahnya

"Kan yang ingin aku lihat di Inggris cuma kamu" katanya sambil mencolek daguku

"Ih, gombal" kataku tersipu malu

"Kangen nggak sama aku?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa

"Eemm,, kangen nggak ya?"

"Ya pasti kangen dong!" katanya PD sambil memelukku

"Saranghae chagiya" Eunhyuk oppa pun mencium keningku. Ciuman yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan, saat ini aku merasa bahagia sekali

"Nado saranghae, neomu neomu saranghae oppa" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Kau semakin cantik chagiya" Eunhyuk oppa mengelus lembut pipiku lalu menciumnya

"Oppa juga semakin cakep! Pasti para Jewels semakin tergila-gila dengan oppa!"

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya menggodaku

"Tidak" kataku sambil memanyunkan sedikit bibirku

"Yak! Jangan bohong! Ayo ngaku! Cemburu kan?" katanya sambil menggelitikku

"Hhahaha! Stop! Geli oppa!" kataku sambil tertawa geli

"Ne ne.." kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil tertawa evil


End file.
